


TRAD - this is for the ones who stand

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bonding, Gen, Ghost!Klaus, Post-Apocalypse, and even then, because let's be real, expect speed bumps, in the apocalypse, that's the only way this family could get along
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Five arrête de rire, qui se termine en un hoquet frémissant. Il s'est mis à pleurer ces dernières minutes. Klaus ne l'a pas vraiment remarqué."Klaus", dit-il finalement."C'est moi", dit Klaus, et, "Hum", parce que qu'est-ce que tu dis à ton frère de quatorze ans que tu n'as pas vu en dix-sept ans après que tu sois mort et que tu aies passé les six derniers mois à le traquer invisiblement pendant l'apocalypse.-----Klaus et Cinq contre le monde. On pourrait penser qu'il ne se battrait pas autant, étant mort et tout, mais la chance de la vieille Académie est une salope comme ça.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [this is for the ones who stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720153) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Klaus _ne_ se souvient _pas_ , de toute sa vie, d'avoir déjà enlacé Five avant.

En fait, il ne se souvient pas du tout d'avoir touché Five, en dehors des combats ou des bousculades à l'entraînement. Honnêtement, aucun des Hargreeves n'a jamais été très câlin, mais Five dédaignait activement tout soupçon d'affection physique, au point de se téléporter si l'un d'eux s'enfonçait trop dans son espace personnel.

Klaus a toujours été le contraire. Il touchait ses frères et sœurs aussi souvent que possible, s'agrippant aux bras et tirant sur les vêtements et, oui, les enlaçant plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans la maison réunie. Il n'est pas sûr que ses frères et sœurs aient jamais réalisé qu'il s'assurait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, mais s'ils l'ont fait, ils n'ont jamais fait de commentaires. Mais il a toujours gardé ses distances par rapport à Five, parce que quand ils étaient petits - comme, _vraiment_ petits, il y a si longtemps qu'il n'est pas du tout sûr que cela se soit passé - Five lui criait qu'il _n'aimait pas être touché, allez-vous en !_

Bébé Four a donc décidé que Five n'avait pas besoin d'être touché autant qu'il avait besoin de toucher les gens, croyant vaguement que c'était dû aux pouvoirs de Five, et n'a jamais saisi Five de la façon dont il l'a fait pour ses autres frères et sœurs. Ce qui était une sage décision de la part du petit Four, car Five est devenu un candidat pour le membre le plus poignardé de la Famille Hargreeves (un sérieux accomplissement, vu le pouvoir de Diego). Klaus était toujours vaguement anxieux de ne pas pouvoir dire si Five était vivant, mais il y est parvenu. Si Five ne voulait pas d'étreintes, il n'en aurait pas.

Mais maintenant, Klaus ne peut plus imaginer de lâcher prise. Il ne pourrait pas si sa vie en dépendait, alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait perdu cela il y a un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Five rit encore, ce qui est honnêtement un peu inquiétant, mais Klaus est prêt à l'excuser en se basant sur le fait qu'il a en quelque sorte enterré le corps de Klaus dans une tombe creusée à la main et qu'il a passé six mois sans parler à personne, à part à la moitié d'un mannequin de magasin.

Être à nouveau tangible est _bizarre_. Des rochers s'enfoncent dans le dos de Klaus, et il ressent toujours l'envie de respirer même s'il n'en a pas besoin, et il n'a réalisé à quel point il avait froid jusqu'à ce que Five soit pressé contre lui. C'est presque suffisant pour distraire Klaus de son frère.

Presque.

« Hé », dit Klaus. Sa main est en forme de ventouse à l'arrière de la tête de Five, l'autre est enroulée autour de son torse. Il ne tient plus aussi bien que lorsqu'il a éloigné Five du mur, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il s'est souvenu que Five a besoin de respirer. « Hé, Five ».

Five arrêtes de rire, se terminant en hoquet frémissant. Oh, il s'est mis à pleurer durant ces dernières minutes. Klaus n'a pas vraiment remarqué cela.

« Klaus », dit-il finalement.

« C'est moi », dit Klaus, et « Hum », car que dis-tu à ton frère de quatorze ans que tu n'as pas vu en dix-sept ans après ta mort et que tu as passé les six derniers mois à le traquer invisiblement pendant l'apocalypse.

 _Eh bien, pour un penny, pour une livre_ , Klaus pense, et dit, « Donc, je pense que tu devrais obtenir à Delores une nouvelle tenue. Elle a porté cette chemise pendant quatre mois, Fuve, une femme a des besoins ».

Il y a une très longue seconde de silence, avant que Five aboie un rire et incline la tête assez haut pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Tu n'as pas changé », dit-il, et c'est en partie l'incrédulité, en partie l'humour, en partie l'émerveillement, et en partie quelque chose que Klaus ne peut identifier.

Klaus fait un bruit offensant. « J'ai _beaucoup_ changé », dit-il. « Je suis encore plus beau maintenant ! Et j'ai plus de tatouages, et je suis plus grand que toi! »

« Tu es toujours Klaus, cependant », Five dit, et peut-être qu'il essaie de le faire paraître désobligeant, mais il sort douloureusement petit et perdu. Five ferme sa bouche violemment et se durcit la mâchoire.

Il n'essaye pas de se détacher de l'étreinte, alors Klaus compte ça comme une victoire.

Klaus soupire et regarde vers l'endroit où Five aurait presque pu devenir encore plus petit qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. « Comment cela peut se _produire_ deux fois », se demande-t-il. « Five, tu as une chance terrible. Ne joues jamais au poker »

« Ah », dit Five, et attendez, a-t-il l'air _coupable_? « À ce sujet. »

Plusieurs pièces s'entrelacent dans l'esprit de Klaus, et il jongle entre Five et le mur effondré, plusieurs fois. « Que - _Five, putain d'idiot_! »

« Tu ne te matérialisais pas ! » Five proteste instantanément, parce que cette famille ne peut pas passer deux minutes sans se lancer dans une dispute. Five se redresse, et si Klaus avait encore besoin de respirer, les coudes de Five feraient un excellent travail pour l'en empêcher. « Ça fait des jours, et je n'arrivais à rien avec les calculs, et tu es apparu quand j'étais en danger la dernière fois - »

« _J'essayais_ ! » fit Klaus, parce qu'il le faisait putain, ok, il a essayé si fort de ramener cette lueur dans ses mains qu'il pourrait probablement écrire le guide définitif sur Comment Échouer A Devenir Tangible. « J'ai presque compris quand tu as décidé de faire un caprice et de me donner une _autre_ crise cardiaque - »

« Tu es mort, tu n'as plus de cœur», Five interrompt, et à son honneur, il trébuche à peine sur les deux premiers mots.

« Ce qui montre juste que ta capacité à être une petite merde ennuyeuse peut _transcender la réalité_! » Klaus lève les mains dans le désespoir. Puis retourne à étreindre Five, parce que putain, comme si il allait le laisser partir. Il sauterait probablement d'un pont ou quelque chose comme ça. « Je jure, Five, je-oh merde » La vision de Klaus se trouble un peu pendant une seconde, et il réalise très brusquement le temps où il a été tangible.

« Klaus ? » Five appelle vivement.

« Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai pour aujourd'hui, petit frère », fait Klaus. « N'essayes pas de te faire écraser une troisième fois, je reviendrai, je le jure, je. . . »

Et puis Five frappe dans le torse de Klaus pour toucher le sol. Klaus s'écarte du chemin et fait des grimaces à son corps qui se reforme. C'est plus tranchant que d'habitude, plus poignardant et glacial que pétillant et distant. Il a connu pire, bien sûr, avant même de se retrouver dans la rue, mais c'est _inhabituel_ , d'une manière qui est tout simplement troublante.

Five siffle de douleur alors que son poignet touche le sol, et se recroqueville sur lui-même, se déplaçant pour mettre sa jambe et son poignet dans une position moins tendue. Il reste comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, prudemment, il se lève.

Quand Klaus revoit son visage, c'est le retour à son expression distante préférée. La façon dont ses yeux scintillent sur son environnement ne l'est cependant pas. Même si Klaus s'y est habitué, quand ses yeux passent sur Klaus allongé sur le sol, il a une douleur soudaine dans la poitrine.

Five prend une profonde respiration. « Je suppose », dit-il, ses yeux errant encore, « que tu peux encore m'entendre. Je - retourne à la base maintenant ».

« Ton fort », corrige Klaus, en se frottant à l'endroit où Five l'a traversé.

« Je suis - » Five bégaie jusqu'à s'arrêter, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé avant, de ce que Klaus s'en souvienne. « Tu - Je - » Five grimace, presque certainement à lui-même.

« C'est bon », dit Klaus, doucement. « C'est bon, Five, je sais. »

Et il le sait. Il le sait vraiment, vraiment. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire, quand il a vu que Five était encore en vie, il y a six mois. Ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit avant, pendant dix-sept ans.

« Je vais acheter une nouvelle chemise à Delores », dit finalement Five.

Klaus sent ses lèvres se courber en un sourire. « Eh bien », dit-il. « Il était temps ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Il faut cinq jours et demi pour que Klaus réapparaisse.

Five ne s'assoit pas pour l'attendre. Il a toujours ce problème de survie, toujours pressant, et bien qu'il ait obtenu suffisamment de nourriture pour durer deux semaines, il y a toujours une liste aussi longue que son bras à faire. Sa jambe et son poignet ne guérissent pas magiquement non plus, donc ça va lentement. Five fait encore deux excursions, jusqu'à ce que la première chute de neige de l'année l'oblige à aller dans son abri d'hiver.

C'est un choc désagréable. L'hiver est arrivé, et il a à peine de quoi se nourrir. Il était tellement concentré sur les abris et les fournitures médicales qu'il a complètement oublié la nourriture. C'est le genre d'oubli qui rappelle, mal à l'aise, comment Five a fini dans l'apocalypse en premier lieu, ce qui est une pensée qui fait que Five veut poignarder quelque chose.

Il a maintenant assez de nourriture pour trois semaines, quatre si il rationne. Five alterne entre insulter les approvisionnements et lui-même, tout en faisant des allers-retours et la pester  _ à ce sujet _ parce qu'il gaspille de précieuses calories.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi », marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. D'accord, il doit donc stocker plusieurs mois de nourriture supplémentaires dans les prochains jours, alors qu'il est rare de trouver une semaine de nourriture maintenant. Sa jambe ne va toujours pas complètement bien, la neige ne s'arrête pas et Klaus n'est pas réapparu.

Five se force à s'asseoir et à enlever le poids de sa jambe. Il essaie de respirer profondément, mais ces conneries n'ont jamais vraiment fonctionné sur lui. Au lieu de cela, il s'empare du tableau noir le plus proche et commence à écrire des chiffres, parce que cela ne va pas vraiment l'aider dans son état d'esprit, mais cela pourrait le distraire un peu.

Il refuse de se sentir coupable d'avoir forcé la main à Klaus avec le mur, bien qu'il brûle de honte de se rappeler comment il a perdu son sang-froid et a aggravé de façon exponentielle le danger artificiel. Réagir de façon puérile est une raison pour que Reginald le gronde plusieurs fois dans le passé, et l'idée de prouver que ce  _ misérable bâtard a  _ **_raison_ ** suffit pour que Five se résolve à devenir la personne la plus mature de la putain de  _ planète _ .

Vu qu'il y a de très bonnes chances que la seule personne sur la planète soit  _ Klaus _ , ce genre de raisonnement dépasse ce que Five essaie de faire, mais peu importe.

Five efface une chaîne de nombres avec un air renfrogné. Il a besoin de comprendre les subtilités de l'espace-temps, mais ça prend encore plus de temps que la guérison de sa jambe. Il a maintenant plus de données, de la seconde apparition de Klaus, mais ce n'est pas assez.

Pendant tout ce temps, Five se retrouve à regarder au loin, se rappelant ce que c'était que d'avoir les bras de Klaus autour de lui. Five a toujours  _ détesté _ le contact physique, mais c'était avant qu'il enterre sa famille et passe six mois tout seul. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se réconforter auprès de Klaus, de toutes les personnes (sa préférée était toujours Vanya, avec Ben comme second proche), mais il a appris beaucoup de choses au cours des derniers mois qui l'auraient complètement dévoré auparavant.

Klaus est réel - ce que Five ne décrira jamais à voix haute, mais il soupçonne que Klaus le sait déjà. Il appellerait cela du soulagement, sauf que ce n'est pas assez profond. Il refuse d'y réfléchir longuement, car son esprit se met alors à inventer des mots ridicules comme  _ sauvetage  _ ou  _ salut, _ et il n'a pas besoin que son frère désormais âgé se moque de lui pour le reste de son qu'importe-le-temps-que-ça-prendra-pour-rentrer.

Five marque une nouvelle équation, et même si elle n'est liée qu'au voyage dans le temps à travers quatre couches de tangibilités, il est heureux de voir qu'elle est presque certainement correcte. Un pas de plus vers la solution de ce problème.

Mais il ne peut pas oublier de planifier à court terme, même si il est mieux adapté au problème à long terme du retour à la maison. Il faut d'abord survivre assez longtemps pour y parvenir. Five retourne sur le tableau et esquisse une carte approximative de la ville.

Il a déjà tout fouillé dans un rayon de 8 km, il est donc peut-être temps de commencer à planifier des voyages de plusieurs jours. Five calcule que sa téléportation devrait revenir à la normale d'ici le printemps, et il y a des villes entières qui attendent d'être pillées pour être approvisionnées, donc tout ce sur quoi il doit se concentrer est de survivre à l'hiver.

Five expire fortement et regarde à nouveau la carte. Il indique les endroits où il a trouvé de la nourriture auparavant - il a une carte maîtresse quelques pièces plus loin, mais il n'a pas envie de bouger pour l'instant, et il s'en souvient assez bien - et prend des notes sur la possibilité qu'il ait manqué quelque chose la première fois. Il y a un supermarché qu'il a fouillé très tôt, avant d'avoir une approche organisée, où il est possible qu'il ait sauté quelque chose -

« Là-bas », dit Klaus, en montrant du doigt.

Five ne glapit  _ pas _ et ne tombe pas de la chaise. Ce serait indigne.

« Oh, je vais m'en  _ réjouir _ », dit Klaus avec plaisir. Il rebondit sur ses talons, les mains fermées derrière le dos.

« Va te faire foutre », Five réplique par réflexe. Il grince les dents et se lève, attrapant la carte d'où elle est tombée sur le sol. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Klaus, cependant, ce qui est quelque chose sur lequel il devra travailler plus tard, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de se soucier en ce moment.

Les deux premières fois que Five a vu apparaître Klaus, il était trop occupé pour prendre en compte les petits détails. Mais maintenant le choc s'est épuisé, et Five catalogue tout ce qu'il peut noter.

Klaus ressemble presque à quand il est mort, ce dont Five n'aime pas se souvenir. Il y a cependant quelques différences subtiles, pour lesquelles il est reconnaissant. Ce Klaus n'a pas de traces de sang sur lui, et aucun de ses vêtements n'est déchiré. Il y a aussi la présence d'un grand sourire sur son visage, bourdonnant de jubilation, les yeux tranchants et lumineux au lieu d'un regard vide.

Five est soudainement, brusquement heureux que personne dans cette famille n'exprime jamais quelque chose de proche des émotions positives l'un envers l'autre. Il s'effondrerait probablement en sanglotant s'il était un iota moins pratiqué à la retenu.

« Combien de temps peux-tu rester corporelle cette fois? » il demande à la place, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit savoir à l'avance.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment corporel ! » Klaus agite la main à travers le mur comme une manifestation. « Je me suis dit qu'à moins que tu te jettes d'un pont cette fois, je n'avais qu'à te laisser me voir et m'entendre, et ça me prend beaucoup moins d'énergie. Je peux rester une heure ou deux ? Pas  _ tout à fait _ sûr, mais autour de ça. »

« Une heure », répète Five. « C'est-excellent. Bon travail »

Klaus laisse tomber sa main et  _ vacille _ , et Five est raide. Klaus fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, avant de se stabiliser. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde, perplexe, Five. « Est-ce que tu viens de me  _ complimenter _ ? »

« Non », dit Five.

« Tu l'as  _ fait _ ! » Klaus lui claque ses mains devant son visage, une expression frénétique. « Fivey, je ne savais pas que tu  _ pouvais _ faire ça ! »

« Je ne l'ai  _ pas fait _ », fit sèchement Five, et parce qu'il sait que cela va se transformer en une spirale sans fin de répétition enfantine s'il ne le fait pas, il change de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais quand tu es apparu ? »

Klaus lui lance un regard qui dit qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt le lapsus de Five, et se déplace pour pointer du doigt un endroit sur la carte. « Il y a une cachette que tu as manqué, dans la maison bleue. Ils avaient tout un garde-manger de conserves au sous-sol, et je pense qu'ils sont allés chez Costco ou quelque chose comme ça juste avant l'apocalypse, parce que c'est plein, laisse-moi te dire ».

Five regarde la carte, puis Klaus.

« Dis-m'en plus », ordonne-t-il, et il ramasse la craie.

« - et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. » Klaus finit vingt minutes plus tard, en laissant tomber sa main.

Five fixe la carte de la ville accrochée au mur de sa chambre, un stylo suspendu à ses doigts. I peine un seul bloc sans nouvelle marque - X pour les aliments ou les liquides, ou pour les fournitures médicales, les contrôles pour les choses diverses. Il y en a assez pour qu'il puisse tenir un an ou plus dans un confort total, si Klaus dit la vérité.

En le regardant, Five se sent distant de lui-même, légèrement irréel. Comme s'il faisait un geste, ce moment va éclater comme une bulle de savon et il se réveillera dans son lit pour voir la carte précédente, pour la plupart non marquée, qui pend en face de lui.

« Five ? » dit Klaus avec hésitation.

Five déglutit. Puis il avale à nouveau. « Bien », il parvient à sortir. « C'est. Bien. Merci, Klaus ».

« Eh bien », dit Klaus après une brève pause. « Je voulais être utile. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour te parler de tout ça, mais j'ai quand même gardé une trace ».

« Je suis content. » dit Five, et s'assoit sur son lit. Il parvient à détourner son regard de la carte pour se concentrer sur son frère. « J'irai chercher des provisions dans les endroits les plus proches dès qu'il cessera de neiger. Je devrais être en mesure d'en rassembler suffisamment pour passer l'hiver la semaine prochaine ».

De la façon dont Klaus fixe la jambe de Five, il n'est pas entièrement satisfait de cette décision, mais il laisse tomber. Il doit comprendre que la sombre réalité de l'hiver ne peut pas être mise en attente pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une jambe cassée. Five a déjà déterminé les endroits qu'il visitera dans quel ordre, et la seule concession qu'il a faite à son état actuel est de prendre quelques analgésiques à l'avance.

« Maintenant », dit Five, et pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. « Pour des plans à plus long terme »

Klaus fronce les sourcils. « Comme quoi ? »

Five prend une profonde respiration, et laisse sortir LA question. « Klaus », dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui a causé l'apocalypse ? »

Klaus fait une pause. « Ah », dit-il. « ça ».

Five déglutit. « Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Klaus mord sa lèvre et ses joues. « C'est un peu le problème », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Five lui lance un regard dur.

«  _ Quoi ? _ »


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par  _ tu ne sais pas _ ? Tu  _ y _ étais! »

Klaus grimace à nouveau. Soudain, il est heureux qu'il n'ait pas trouvé comment devenir pleinement corporel pendant un certain temps, parce que Five à l'air de vouloir tuer Klaus encore une fois; si il le pouvait.

« Ouais », dit Klaus lentement. « Je l'étais, mais je ne me souviens pas beaucoup. Je veux dire, il y avait beaucoup de cris, et une sorte de – « blanc » – lumière vive? Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Five est à la fois incrédule et énervé au-delà de la mesure. «  _ Comment _ se fait-il qu'on ne se souvienne pas de la cause de l _ 'apocalypse  _ ? ».

« . . . Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde à cela? » Klaus vérifie, parce que Five adorait leur poser des questions rhétoriques comme ça.

«  _ Oui _ », Five grogne.

« Eh bien, pour ma part, j'étais défoncé comme un cerf-volant », dit Klaus, parce qu'il est presque sûr que Five est assez intelligent pour comprendre que sa dépendance n'a fait qu'augmenter au cours de leurs dix-sept années de séparation. « Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas comme si on  _ me _ faisait confiance pour les choses importantes. Je savais à peine pourquoi nous étions restés à la maison après l'enterrement. Luther était tout feu tout flamme sur l'aspect "meurtre", mais il était littéralement la seule personne qui en avait quelque chose à foutre, donc ».

« Funérailles ? » Five a demandé avec insistance. « Meurtre ? »

« Oh, » Klaus réalise. « C'est vrai. Alors, la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous à l'Académie, même si nous nous sommes tous évités pendant une bonne décennie avant cela, c'est parce que ce cher vieux papa a finalement donné un coup de pied au seau. Il nous a tous réunis pour l'enterrement, yay, » Klaus montre ses paumes devant lui, côte-à-côte. « Et Luther était convaincu que quelqu'un l'avait tué, avec le sous-texte sous-jacent mais pointu que l'un de  _ nous _ l'avait tué, mais même si c'est vrai, qui s'en soucie, sérieusement ». Klaus soupire. « Et puis quelques jours plus tard, le monde s'est écroulé, donc tout cela est maintenant discutable ».

Five hoche la tête lentement. « Tu as dit que tu te souvenais d'une lumière ?" il incite. Il semble plus calme maintenant, ou peut-être juste préoccupé par la mise au point d'un nouveau puzzle.

Klaus se tortille. Il est presque impossible de ne pas se souvenir de la lumière, de sa blancheur froide et éclatante qui s'infiltre dans son âme. C'est la dernière chose dont il se souvient avant de mourir, et il sait, sans savoir comment il le sait, qu'il s'en souviendra parfaitement pour le reste de son existence.

« . . . Ouais, » dit-il. « C'était. . . . tout. »

« Tout ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Five demande avec intérêt.

Klaus veut dire que c'était  _ tout _ . Un  _ blanc _ flamboyant, énorme, qui a effacé le monde, éclipsé le soleil, éclipsé l'univers. Il est si brillant qu'il se demande à moitié si c'était un ange descendu sur Terre, un de ces anges de l'Ancien Testament qui éclate de lumière divine pour effacer tous les péchés qu'il pourrait trouver.  _ Tellement _ que rien d'autre ne comptait - ni lui, ni ses frères et sœurs, ni personne d'autre dans le monde entier réunis ne pouvaient s'en approcher. L'autre côté de la planète n'était pas assez éloigné, il sait, pas quand le  _ blanc _ est venu.

« Juste - » Klaus prend une respiration rauque, car même s'il est mort depuis six mois, il a encore trente ans de vie, et respirer est une habitude difficile à perdre. « - Plus tard. Je promets, plus tard, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

Five continue  _ presque _ à le presser, Klaus le voit bien, mais quelque chose dans son ton doit convaincre Five car il le laisse tomber. Bien que ses yeux disent qu'il n'oubliera pas la promesse de Klaus de  _ plus tard _ .

« Alors le vieil homme est finalement mort, » dit Five d'un ton absent. « J'aurais aimé être là ».

« Crise cardiaque », fournit Klaus. « Enfin, si tu crois maman, Pogo, le médecin légiste et la police. Luther était encore assez convaincu de l'affaire du meurtre. Quelque chose à propos de son monocle, je ne faisais pas attention. »

Five tapote sa jambe. « Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la mort de Reginald et l'apocalypse », dit-il après un instant, « mais le timing est quelque peu suspect. Je vais considérer cela comme un indice provisoire pour l'instant ».

« Tu penses que Luther avait raison ? » Klaus demande, surpris.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser en ce moment », corrige Five. « Mais je ne peux pas jeter les données, même si elles s'avèrent plus tard inutiles. Donc, je suppose que vous ne savez rien non plus de l'œil ? »

« Pas une seule chose », dit Klaus. « Sauf que c'est vraiment creepy quand tu l'enlèves et que tu le regardes pendant des heures. »

« Je  _ médite, _ » Five réplique sèchement avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. « Que te rappelles-tu du jour de l'apocalypse ? ».

« . . . Pas grand-chose ? » Klaus dit vaguement. « Euh, Luther était dans le pétrin à propos de quelque chose, Diego était encore plus mystérieux-lugubre que d'habitude, Ben était sans cesse en train de parler de - »

Klaus se coupe brusquement, car il  _ sait _ comment sont ses frères et sœurs quand il parle de Ben. Il s'agit toujours d'accusations et de colère et il  _ n'a pas _ envie de s'en occuper maintenant. Il sait qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus fiable au monde, mais ils savent  _ sûrement _ qu'il ne mentirait pas sur Ben ? Sauf qu'apparemment ils ne le font pas, et non, il n'est pas du tout amer à ce sujet, pourquoi demander ?

Mais Five ne se met pas en colère. Il ne frappe pas, ne crie pas et ne se contente pas de le fusiller du regard. Au lieu de cela, il se penche en avant et demande « De quoi parlait Ben ? » comme si c'était une réponse normale à -

Oh.

Il ne sait pas.

Klaus ressent une sensation de descente dans ses tripes, comme si ses organes étaient en chute libre. Il fixe Five, son petit frère qui a dix-sept ans de retard sur ce qui se passe dans leur famille. Comme le fait que son frère préféré - le frère préféré de tout le monde, vraiment - est mort quelques années après son départ.

« Hum », Klaus se lèche les lèvres. « Juste – Juste des drogues, tu sais, me disant de devenir sobre, ce genre de choses. »

Five soulève un sourcil, et pendant une seconde, Klaus pense qu'il es grillé, que Five va tout comprendre et l'accuser de mentir, de vouloir de l'attention, d'utiliser Ben  _ comme tu le fais toujours, Klaus, qu'est-ce qui  _ **_ne va pas_ ** _ chez toi _ -

Mais tout ce qu'il dit, à blanc, c'est : « Je suis d'accord avec lui. Il aurait été utile que tu sois suffisamment sobre pour te souvenir de l'événement le plus important de l'histoire. »

Et Klaus veut en quelque sorte pleurer, parce que juste entendre cette reconnaissance facile que bien sûr Ben était là, si Klaus dit qu'il est là alors il était, est quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre depuis des  _ années _ . Peu importe que Five ne sache pas que Ben est mort, ou qu'il va le  _ perdre _ quand il apprendra enfin la vérité – tout ce à quoi Klaus peut penser c'est comment il souhaite que Ben soit ici en ce moment, pour entendre un seul de leurs frères et sœurs dire que oui, il existe.

« C'est vrai », dit-il, et ça doit être un peu hystérique parce que Five fronce les sourcils, alors il se dépêche avant que des questions gênantes soient posées. « La plupart des journées sont floues, vraiment, et je ne peux pas vraiment te dire avec certitude ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je pensais que Vanya était là, vers la fin ? Mais tu l'as pas, euh, trouvé, donc je suppose qu'elle ne l'était pas. »

Five soupir, et se frotte le visage avec sa main indemne. Il commence à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrête. Klaus est presque sûr que c'est quelque chose qui prouverait que Five a en fait des émotions humaines comme le fait de se soucier des autres, et donc Five a jugé qu'il n'était pas approprié de sortir de sa bouche.

Au lieu de cela, Five sort l'Œil. Klaus l'a mis en majuscule dans sa tête depuis un moment maintenant, parce que Five a probablement raison de dire que ça appartient à celui qui a causé l'apocalypse, et toute partie de quiconque qui peut créer le  _ blanc _ mérite des majuscules.

« Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien », Five dit, plus pour lui-même

Klaus essaie, et échoue le plus souvent, de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les mots. Il sait qu'il est un raté, ok, on lui a dit ça et pire encore chaque jour de sa vie.  _ Idiot  _ et _ drogué _ et  _ inutile _ , c'est un refrain familier, et honnêtement, il ne peut même pas vraiment être en désaccord avec eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà essayé de prouver le contraire. Il ne peut donc pas s'énerver lorsque son dernier parent vivant le dit comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé autrement.

« Yep », dit Klaus, avec une nonchalance qu'il a acquise en faisant semblant. « Désolé de te décevoir, mon frère, si j'avais su que la fin du monde était proche, je l'aurais fait - en fait, j'aurais probablement pris toutes les drogues que j'aurais pu trouver. Sortir avec  _ style _ , tu sais ? »

« Il n'y a que toi pour considérer ça comme  _ stylé _ », sort Five avec sarcasme. Il tient l'Œil. « Je suppose que je vais devoir chercher où se trouve le siège de Meritech. J'espère qu'il y a au moins quelques documents intacts ».

Five ne semble pas espérer à ce sujet, et Klaus est enclin à être d'accord. A la recherche d'un bâtiment dans une ville entière – l'enfer, peut-être un  _ pays _ entier, Klaus se rend compte, puisqu'il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il soit venu  _ d'ici _ – dans l'espoir qu'un dossier d'un patient particulier ait survécu à l'apocalypse, littéralement, est. . . la définition d'un long terme. Pourtant, c'est la meilleure chance qu'ils ont jusqu'à ce que Five découvre le voyage dans le temps, à moins que la mémoire de Klaus recouvre magiquement. Ce qui, étant donné qu'il ne se souvient même pas du nom de la ou des drogues qu'il a pris ce matin-là, est encore moins probable que de trouver Meritech.

« Eh bien, je peux faire la partie "observation" », Klaus se désigne en tant que bénévole. « Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. » Et n'est-ce pas ironique, qu'après des années d'ennui à être relégué à la position de "guet", il le prend volontiers pour qui sait-combien-de-temps-ça-prendra. Mais c'est nettement mieux que Five le faisant, avec lui tout petit et squishy et cassable.

Les yeux de Five papillonnent, surpris. « Cela - tu  _ ferais _ un bon éclaireur », dit-il lentement, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la carte nouvellement marquée.

« Je sais », dit Klaus, et wow, c'est peut-être pour cela que ses frères et sœurs aimaient tous être les meilleurs, parce qu'il connaît les addictions et qu'il est presque sûr de devenir accro aux louanges.

« Huh », fait Five, en regardant Klaus et la carte. « C'est vrai. Je peux travailler avec ça ».

« Content de l'entendre », dit Klaus, puis il remarque la légère pression qu'il faut exercer pour rester visible. « Euh, je crois que je suis à court de », il agite la main, « d'énergie. »

« Retournes à la normale », dit Five. « Reviens quand tu pourras rester une heure de plus ou de moins, je dois élaborer des plans de repérage ».

« Aye-aye, capitaine », dit Klaus, et lance un salut probablement inexact. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a plus personne pour le corriger. Il lâche la sensation dans sa poitrine, le pouvoir sous sa non-peau retombe pour se nicher dans ses non-os. Il voit quand il s'évanouit car Five jette un coup d'œil et cherche frénétiquement où il se tient sans pause.

Klaus s'égare, laissant Five à ses affaires de nerd. Il a hâte de dire à Delores ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Five travaille fébrilement pendant des heures, trouvant idée après idée pour se servir d'un scout intangible, inoffensif, sans besoins physiques ni respect des lois actuelles de la physique. Il fait une liste d'expériences à essayer, pour savoir quelles sont les limites de Klaus. Peut-il marcher sur l'eau ? Peut-il voir dans l'obscurité ? Peut-il rester corporel assez longtemps pour porter des choses ? Il est apparu sur le sol à chaque fois, mais il n'y a aucune raison de principe pour que ce soit une limite stricte. C'est un  _ fantôme _ , flotter devrait être la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire.

Trouver les cachettes que Five a manquées n'est que le début. Klaus peut vérifier la stabilité des bâtiments, rechercher des survivants, visiter d'autres continents, aider à la construction et à l'agriculture, protéger Five, travailler par tous les temps et, peut-être mieux encore, ne consommer aucune ressource en retour.

Five s'assied en arrière, légèrement effrayé. Les  _ possibilités _ sont vertigineuses. Survivre à l'apocalypse a toujours été faisable, mais avec une très faible marge d'erreur. Avec Klaus, cette marge vient de s'accroître  _ considérablement _ .

« Klaus », dit-il, au cas où son frère a décidé de rester autour. « Pour une fois, tes pouvoirs sont  _ utiles _ . »

Klaus ne devient pas visible et n'offre une remarque idiote qu'il pense être drôle, donc Five suppose qu'il se promène quelque part dans la base. Ça ou il est sorti, ce qu'il peut faire sans crainte ni vêtements de protection parce qu'il est un  _ fantôme _ .

Pendant un bref moment sauvage, Five se retrouve  _ jaloux _ de Klaus, qui n'est pas un ensemble de mots qu'il s'attendait à penser dans cet ordre avec une sincérité quelconque. Five n'a jamais pensé qu'il préférerait les pouvoirs de ses frères et sœurs aux siens. La force est trop brutale, la précision télékinétique est utile mais terne, les rumeurs sont trop faciles à désactiver, les tentacules sont trop incontrôlés. Et voir les morts est tout simplement  _ inutile _ .

Pas ici, cependant, et Five se bat toujours pour ne pas explorer plus les pouvoirs de Klaus. Il se donne un laissez-passer pour ne pas penser à cette situation  _ exacte _ , parce qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas pu prédire que Klaus serait en mesure de revenir fonctionnel d'entre les morts, mais il aurait dû se rendre compte que ses pouvoirs sont plus qu'ils ne semblaient d'abord être. Klaus a toujours été le plus étrange en termes de pouvoirs – ils n'affectaient que lui, ils n'avaient aucune application au combat, ils étaient vraiment absurdement limités en général. Mais maintenant il y a un monde entier où les capacités de Klaus sont autorisées à briller, et il s'avère qu'il y en a plus pour eux que quiconque ne l'aurait jamais cru. Five lutte avec lui-même avant d'admettre que oui, il  _ est _ jaloux de Klaus.

Même si ce n'est pas le point, il changerait _ bien _ de pouvoir, vu l'option. Five a consacré sa vie à affiner ses pouvoirs et les considère comme plus qu'adéquats, merci beaucoup. S'il arrivait un pouvoir véritablement supérieur et qu'il pouvait changer – eh bien, il aurait du mal à prendre cette décision. Le saut dans l'espace est le  _ sien _ d'une manière qu'il ne peut pas tout à fait expliquer, et il ne serait pas vraiment  _ Five _ sans lui.

Five s'est brièvement demandé si ses frères et sœurs ressentaient la même chose à propos de leurs propres pouvoirs, mais il n'a jamais trouvé la bonne façon de leur demander. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était personnellement proche de One ou Four, peu importe à quel point il les aime, et des deux autres, il ne peut pas demander à Vanya et il serait incroyablement inapproprié de demander à Ben à propos de l'Horreur, compte tenu des sentiments de Ben à propos du sujet.

(Une petite voix en lui indique qu'il utilise toujours le présent quand il pense à ses frères et sœurs. Il l'ignore. )

Mais revenons à la question qui nous occupe. Five joue avec la craie et regarde au-dessus de ses listes. Ce n'est pas suffisant, pas presque suffisant, mais c'est un bon début. Il pense qu'il a bien réussi à rester concentré, vu que ses yeux gravitent toujours vers la carte et que ses blessures sont douloureuses et qu'il n'arrête pas de se rappeler avec un peu de secousse toutes les quelques secondes que Klaus est là, qu'il est réel, que Five n'est plus seul.

Five met de côté ses listes soigneusement, et boitille hors de sa chambre à coucher. Le sous-sol de la bibliothèque est presque entièrement intact, et après avoir nettoyé les corps et quelques abris ici et là, il est devenu un abri d'hiver robuste. La plupart des pièces sont des entrepôts pour les fournitures et son  _ espace de vie _ réel n'est que de deux pièces, et il a recueilli un grand nombre de lanternes et de bougies pour les jours complètement et littéralement sombres à venir, mais il juge l'abri parfaitement adapté pour les intempéries de l'hiver.

Aussi longtemps qu'il peut aller aux cachettes de nourriture que Klaus a indiqué, de toute façon.

Five fait le tour de vérification des provisions à nouveau – c'est devenu un rituel nocturne. Il met son esprit à l'aise, pour s'endormir en sachant que tout est pris en compte et à sa place. Salle médicale, check. Cave à vin, check. Salle de travail de la théorie quantique, check. Porte arrière reliée à une maison extérieure de fortune, check. Salle de ravitaillement divers, check. Placard à provisions, check. Entrée avant barrée, check. Salle commune avec Delores perché sur un fauteuil confortable, check. Chambre à coucher, check.

Five se demande où est Klaus. Est-il dans la neige, jouissant de la vue qu'il n'a jamais pu apprécier sans plusieurs couches sur le chemin ? Est-ce qu'il suit Five autour de la base, en fournissant des commentaires inédits ? Est-il assis à côté de Delores, lui disant à quel point elle a l'air fabuleuse dans son nouveau pull en cachemire vert ?

Ça ne sert à rien de spéculer. Klaus réapparaîtra quand il le pourra, et sans doute Five sera régalé avec toutes les aventures qu'il a eues depuis qu'ils se sont séparés et quelques autres pour faire bonne mesure. Klaus a peut-être changé physiquement, mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il est toujours l'idiot ennuyeux que Five se souvient.

Five refuse de reconnaître qu'il se sent réconforté par cela. Dans un monde devenu fou, c'est la seule chose qui est restée la même, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit être  _ sentimental _ à ce sujet.

En entrant dans sa chambre à coucher, Five regarde spéculativement le chauffe-espace solaire enfoncé à côté du lit. C'était une découverte très chanceuse, et il attend avec impatience de l'avoir au milieu de l'hiver.

Ce n'est pas la fin de l'hiver, cependant, il décide de ne pas l'utiliser ce soir. Five ne se met pas en pyjama, et tombe plutôt sur le lit.

_ Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'endormir _ , c'est la dernière chose dont il se souvient avoir pensé, avant que tout soit emporté par une marée d'obscurité.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Klaus suit Five à travers le désert et le regarde trouver une autre cache de nourriture. Celui-ci n'est pas si grand, peut-être quelques jours, mais Five s'illumine quand il le voit. Eh bien, la ligne au-dessus de ses yeux s'en va et il y a un léger tic vers le haut au coin de sa bouche, ce qui revient à la même chose.

Le chariot a été échangé contre un modèle plus grand, un assez grand pour transporter environ quatre semaines de nourriture. C'est un signe de changement de temps, et Klaus est fier de dire qu'il a créé le catalyseur. Ça fait seulement un peu plus de deux jours qu'il est apparu exprès pour la première fois, et Five est déjà sorti et a ramené toute une caravane de fournitures. Klaus n'entre pas souvent dans la chambre de son frère, parce que c'est bizarre quand il est invisible, mais une fois il est entré et Five regardait la carte marquée avec une expression dangereusement proche des larmes. Klaus l'a sorti de là et prévoit de ne  _ jamais _ l'évoquer, mais cela l'a incité à partir chercher plus de fournitures, et il a quelques endroits de plus pour Five tous prêts à partir.

Donc ouais, il se sent plutôt bien avec lui-même en ce moment.

D'autant plus qu'il est assez sûr qu'il est suffisamment récupéré pour réapparaître. Klaus vérifie la sensation dans sa poitrine, et est rassuré par le réservoir d'énergie qu'il y a. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi il peut définitivement mettre des mesures (qui, il le sait, rendra fou Five une fois qu'ils commenceront à discuter des spécificités de ses pouvoirs), mais c'est certainement aussi grand qu'il l'était quand il s'est rendu visible exprès.

Alors Klaus attend que Five finisse de nettoyer l'emplacement de la nourriture, puis tire sur l'énergie, sent qu'elle s'étend à travers ses membres, ajoute un peu plus à l'endroit où seraient ses cordes vocales s'il les avait encore, et métaphoriquement allume un interrupteur -

« Je t'ai manqué ? » dit-il brillamment.

Five ne saute qu'un peu – il va devoir travailler dessus, il a le sentiment que Five va s'imprégner des apparitions soudaines de Klaus très vite. Autant qu'il chérira le souvenir de Five tombant de sa chaise, il veut l'utiliser autant qu'il le peut.

« Klaus », dit Five, et évite de répondre à la question de Klaus. « Est-ce que ce temps entre les visites va être normal ? »

« Bats-moi », s'écrase Klaus. « Ça m'a pris tant de temps pour me sentir comme si je pouvais rester encore une heure. Ça pourrait s'améliorer avec le temps. Et tu sais que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment "visité" pour moi. »

« ça l'est de mon point de vue », fait Five. Puis, « Pourquoi m'as-tu dirigé vers cette pharmacie ? J'ai déjà tout trouvé tout ce qui était utile. »

« Au contraire, mon frère », dit Klaus avec désinvolture. « Tu as complètement négligé leur offre de déodorant, dont tu as désespérément besoin après six mois sans douche. Il y avait aussi du maquillage que je pensais que Delores aimerait. »

Five lance un regard furieux sur Klaus. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais allumer un robinet, » il claque sa mâchoire. « Je me suis gardé propre. »

« Avec des lingettes de ménage », proteste Klaus. « Qui, soit dit en passant, ne sont pas destinés à être utilisés sur la peau humaine. Prends un seau et utilise la neige ou l'eau de pluie à partir de maintenant, et je suis sûr que tu peux prendre quelques serviettes quelque part. Et prends quelques shampoings anti-poux pendant que tu y es, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ».

Five papillonne. « Essa - Essayes-tu de m' _ éduquer _ ? »

Klaus ne peut pas s'en empêcher - il s'effondre de rire. «  _ Non _ », dit-il en sifflant, et sent son contrôle de l'énergie vaciller. Il s'y accroche et l'ancre à nouveau, le sent se stabiliser. « Non », répète-t-il, toujours en riant. « Certainement pas. Je ne fais que transmettre quelques conseils. »

« Parce que tu es si bien informé sur la survie post-apocalyptique », Five grogne.

Klaus hausse les épaules. « C'est un peu comme vivre dans la rue, si tu regardes de côté. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne pour t'arrêter si tu voles de la merde. »

Il minimise ce que Five traverse, il le sait, mais c'est ce qu'il fait - détourner, désaccentuer, nier. Five n'a jamais apprécié le sens de l'humour de Klaus, mais maintenant que c'est juste eux et Klaus prévoit de bombarder son frère avec son humour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule et qu'il en profite. Maintenant que Klaus est exempt de représailles, il attend avec impatience de voir à quel point il peut aiguiller son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ajuste suffisamment pour s'amuser. Dieu sait que Five en a besoin.

« Tu as vécu dans la rue ? »

Il y a une note étrange dans la voix de Five, mais Klaus n'y pense pas trop. « Bien sûr », dit-il aisément. « Je suis parti quelques mois plus tard – » après la mort de Ben, mais Five ne le sait pas et il trébuche, « – après que nous ayons eu dix-sept ans, jamais regardé en arrière »

« Combien de temps ? » Five demande.

« Hm ? » Klaus lui cligne des yeux.

« Combien de temps as-tu vécu dans la rue ? » élabore Five.

Klaus le regarde. « Euh », dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais arrêté ? Ou alors, je suis resté à l'Académie après la mort de Père, mais putain, comme si  _ ça _ allait durer. Et il y avait ce type avec qui je suis resté quelques semaines. Il a fait un osso bucco  _ fantastique _ ».

C'est aussi la seule relation vaguement saine que Klaus ait jamais eue. Dommage que le fiancé du type soit rentré plus tôt de son voyage à l'étranger et les ait surpris ensemble. Klaus a réussi à s'en tirer avec un seul œil au beurre noir et une paire d'oreilles qui bourdonnent, ce qui est une chance. Être le plat d'accompagnement est trop souvent une position très dangereuse, étant donné les personnes avec lesquelles Klaus a l'habitude de s'associer.

Five reste silencieux. Klaus le regarde. « Five ? »

« Treize ans ? » demande-t-il, et wow il est vraiment immobile pour une raison quelconque. Klaus doit fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce que cela signifie de voir Five ressembler à ça. C'est la façon dont Five se tient lorsqu'il est en fait en colère pour quelque chose, et pas seulement frustré ou ennuyé. Tendue et tranchante, elle est prête à exploser. « Tu as été sans abri pendant treize ans ?"

« . . . Ouais ? » répond Klaus avec incertitude. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui contrarie Five, car honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si personne n'avait vu cela venir.

« Personne ne t'a laissé rester avec eux ? »

« Non, Diego a dit que j'aurais tout volé et que je me serais enfui », dit Klaus en riant. « Ce qui est probablement vrai. Il m'a envoyé en désintoxication plusieurs fois, mais c'est incroyablement facile d'y faire entrer de la drogue, tu ne le croirais pas ».

Five est à nouveau silencieux. Klaus ne peut pas dire ce qu'il pense, et c'est assez alarmant et rassurant en même temps. Alarmant parce qu'il s'est habitué à pouvoir lire l'humeur de Five au cours des six derniers mois, grâce à force d'observer Five quand il le veut et surtout à son insu. Rassurant car le Five dont il se souvient a toujours été assez impénétrable, et le voir revenir dans cet état envoie un brin de nostalgie à travers Klaus.

« Je vois », dit enfin Five, bien que Klaus n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il voit. Puis, « Alors, neige ou eau de pluie ».

« Yep ! » dit Klaus avec éclat. « Il y a une pile de seaux dans le magasin où tu vas ensuite, je pense que tu pourras trouver de la place pour une paire. . . »

Klaus regarde Five et sent qu'il fronce les sourcils. Ils sont de retour au fort de Five maintenant, Klaus est retourné à l'invisibilité il y a des heures, et même si le garde-manger est proche de remplir Five, il n'a pas l'air aussi sauvagement extatique que Klaus l'aurait prédit. Bien sûr, les analgésiques se sont épuisés et Five paye pour une journée entière d'activité, mais c'est plus que ça.

Il a pris ce maquillage pour Delores, cependant, et est en train d'appliquer le fard à paupière. Klaus doit admettre que même si Delores est intrinsèquement un peu effrayant, elle a un peu grandi avec lui. Et en plus, il est capable de gérer un peu d'effrayant. Au moins elle ne goutte pas de sang et d'estomac ou de peau déchirée. Sous cette lumière, elle est pratiquement la Vénus de Milo.

Même plus, maintenant que Five a fini avec le fard à paupières. Klaus lui a assuré que cette couleur ferait vraiment éclater ses yeux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait l'air si magnifique. Il lui dit ainsi, et imagine le rire qu'elle donne en retour. " _ Un tel gentleman, et un œil tout à fait perspicace _ ", lui dit-elle, et il lui sourit.

« Tu devrais aller dans l'art du maquillage », dit Klaus à Five, parce que faire cela avec un poignet encore blessé est honnêtement impressionnant. Klaus sait à quel point c'est difficile d'après son expérience personnelle.

Five soupir, presque comme s'il avait entendu le commentaire, et Klaus doit vérifier s'il s'est accidentellement rendu visible. Mais non, toujours fantomatique comme toujours.

Five s'appuie à nouveau sur sa chaise, et Klaus s'appuie vers l'avant, parce que Five a l'air. . . en colère ? Klaus n'en est pas sûr. Il est prêt à parier que seule Vanya a jamais vu Five vraiment bouleversé, et en y repensant, il n'est pas si sûr qu'il accepterait ce pari. Klaus l'a vu frotter ses yeux et rester presque catatonique pendant deux jours après, bien sûr, mais il ne compte pas vraiment parce que cela montrait en fait un contrôle très impressionnant, compte tenu de la situation.

Puis Five se secoue et son visage retourne à sa tête de salope par défaut. Il se lève doucement, souhaite une bonne nuit tranquille à Delores et à Klaus, ce qui fait faire à Klaus une double prise, et se couche.

Klaus se tient incertain au milieu de la pièce, se sentant comme s'il avait raté quelque chose de très important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Une fois que la neige s'installe vraiment, Five s'affale dans la base et ne sort pas plus que nécessaire. Cela aurait pu lui donner la "fièvre de la cabine", s'il n'était pas un Hargreeves qui n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir de la maison pendant les dix premières années de sa vie. Five n'est pas la personne de sa famille la plus habituée à être limitée dans ses possibilités de voyage, mais il peut certainement attendre quelques mois dans un bunker bien rempli et modérément spacieux.

Five développe une routine. Il se réveille à sept heure, comme il le fait toujours, comme tout le monde à l'Académie a été formé à le faire. Il se réveillera probablement à sept heure pour le reste de sa vie. Il prend son petit-déjeuner, qu'il considère comme une perte de temps jusqu'à ce que Klaus l'incite à envisager le contraire. Si Five mange tout de suite, il sera au top de ses capacités pendant la plus grande partie de la journée et il pourra s'en tirer avec un déjeuner de taille moyenne à petite et un dîner très léger, voire aucun, car il ne ressent pas la faim pendant son sommeil.

Five ne demande pas comment Klaus sait si bien rationner sa nourriture comme ça.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Five ramasse la neige et la met de côté pour qu'elle fonde. Pendant qu'il est dehors, il installe le chauffage pour le recharger. Puis il se perd dans sa salle de travail pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne peut-être qu'il est temps de manger. C'est ce qu'il fait, le plus souvent tout en gribouillant les équations entre les bouchées. Five quitte rarement sa salle de travail avant deux heure ou trois heure, selon son horloge interne, quand il devient trop frustré pour continuer.

Puis il utilise la neige fondue pour se laver, et utilise le shampoing anti-poux qu'il a ramassé sur les incitations de Klaus. Ensuite, il se retire dans la salle commune, où il discute avec Delores sur n'importe quel sujet qui vient à l'esprit – il finit par être la physique théorique le plus souvent, mais parfois il se déplace dans des domaines qu'elle aime, comme la mode et l'histoire.

De plus en plus souvent, Klaus parvient à les rejoindre pendant cette partie de la journée. Il utilise de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs, et il peut être visible et audible pendant une vingtaine de minutes par jour maintenant. C'est-à-dire, s'il n'utilise pas le temps qu'il a passé à se venir à l'avance pour rappeler à Five de déjeuner. Five fait des graphiques par apparition et note que Klaus devrait être capable de se manifester au moins la moitié du temps en un an environ.

Une fois que Five est fatigué de parler à Delores, il dîne, revoit son travail d'un œil neuf et finit par en jeter la moitié, et fait des tâches diverses jusqu'à dix ou onze heures. Puis il apporte le chauffage, l'allume, coche une autre case sur le calendrier et va se coucher.

Five pense peut-être à risquer un de ses sauts pour se rendre à l'Académie pour examiner les tombes de ses frères et sœurs, de temps en temps. Il essaie de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais elle revient sans cesse. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il sait à quoi ressemble la scène. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ressente l'envie d'y aller et de les fixer pendant des heures, de la même façon qu'il se perd parfois en fixant son regard dans le vide.

Klaus utilise trop de son temps quand il semble arracher Five de sa réflexion. Five ne sait pas comment Klaus peut dire quand il commence à tomber dans une spirale, mais il le sait, à chaque fois. C'est un gaspillage et une utilisation inutile du temps très limité de Klaus dans le monde physique, mais chaque fois que Five essaie d'argumenter cela, les mots se transforment en cendres sur sa langue.

Donc Klaus continue de le faire, une fois il s'est même manifesté de manière tangible pour frapper Five à la tête quand il ne détourne pas son regard sur les exhortations de Klaus. Il s'avère que c'est la mauvaise décision car Five se venge sur l'instinct et qu'ils passent une minute à se battre jusqu'à ce que Klaus se dissout sous les mains de Five, et puis il y a ensuite trois jours avant que Klaus puisse revenir. Five passent ce temps à négliger ses autres responsabilités pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de travail, à écrire des équations jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement et qu'il mange un total d'un repas et demi. Il pense qu'il le fait pour attirer l'attention de Klaus, mais il n'admettra pas qu'il a oublié ce qu'il voulait dire.

Klaus réapparaît le quatrième jour (bien sûr, il est le numéro quatre). Five pourrait être un peu à côté de la plaque, et il faut presque quinze minutes à Klaus pour le convaincre d'aller au garde-manger et de prendre quelque chose à manger. Il fait même ouvrir à Five deux des bouteilles d'eau limitées au lieu d'une bouteille de vin, car Five est quelque peu déshydraté.

Une fois que Five a récupéré, ce qui prend presque toute une journée de plus, Klaus lui reproche de s'être tant négligé et ils ont un match de hurlement qui ne se termine même pas quand le temps de Klaus est écoulé, et Five s'écrie encore pendant dix minutes et imagine Klaus faire la même chose.

Le lendemain, ils n'en parlent pas du tout. Five ne parle pas des choses qu'il a dit à Klaus pendant leur dispute, l'accusant de ne pas se soucier de ce qui a tué leur famille. Klaus ne dit pas qu'il a laissé tomber qu'il va dans les tombes de leurs frères et sœurs tous les jours. Five ne reconnaît pas comment il a crié en retour qu'il aurait dû être enterré juste à côté d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoi que ce soit sur la partie où Klaus était d'accord avec lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Klaus suggère qu'ils sortent pour fêter le rétablissement de la jambe, et Five sait qu'ils vont bien.

Five marche lourdement, et même alors, il sait qu'il va perdre beaucoup trop de calories aujourd'hui. Mais quand il commence à marcher, les jambes poussant contre la neige empilées autour de l'entrée, il respire profondément et est surpris de découvrir que c'est comme la première fois. L'air est croustillant et froid, et il gèle l'intérieur de ses poumons, et c'est – c'est _bon_.

Expérimentalement, Five s'accroupit et saute en l'air, et atterrit avec une secousse. Il n'y a que le plus léger mouvement de sa jambe gauche, cependant, et la ruée du triomphe prend Five complètement par surprise. Il sent un sourire se faufiler sur son visage avant de pouvoir l'écraser.

Il regarde vers le haut et rencontre les yeux de Klaus, qui a lui-même un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Klaus fait un geste de " _avance_ ", et se penche en arrière avec un air de satisfaction suffisante. Delores est assise à côté de lui, dans une veste à elle et un chapeau tricoté avec un pom-pom jaune vif. Klaus l'a choisi il y a plus d'un mois, et insiste pour que les paillettes autour du bord complètent absolument le look.

Five sent une infusion d'énergie couler à travers lui, comme s'il respire de l'adrénaline au lieu de l'air d'hiver, et avant qu'il puisse penser, il sent ses jambes bouger, et il _plonge_ dans une dérive de neige aussi haute que sa taille, et il tombe dans une masse de blanc, et il fait froid et il y a un bruit étrange qui remplit l'air, qui résonne à l'intérieur de sa tête, et il réalise que ce son provient de lui, et c'est un rire.

Puis Klaus rit aussi, et exhorte Five à le refaire, sauf avec une plus grande dérive de neige cette fois, et Five n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il fait ça, mais il tourne autour et lance une poignée de neige à travers la poitrine de Klaus.

Klaus bafouille et crie à l'injustice, car il ne peut pas riposter, mais Five n'écoute pas et en rassemble une autre poignée. Klaus plonge hors du chemin de son Five, mais ce dernier a un excellent objectif, et les dix minutes suivantes voient plus de neige passer à travers Klaus qu'elle ne le loupe. Ils finissent par rire tellement fort que Five, au moins, ne peut pas reprendre son souffle pendant les prochaines minutes.

Puis Klaus approche de la fin de sa journée, mais il reste quelques minutes de plus pour expliquer pourquoi il a fait en sorte que Five ramasse du chocolat chaud. Five va à l'intérieur et même si il est fait à partir d'un sachet de poudre et d'une bouteille d'eau moisie, il est surpris de voir à quel point il aime ça. Il le remplit de guimauves incroyablement rassis et pense avoir découvert le goût du nirvana.

C'est la meilleure journée que Five ait connue depuis longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Après l'incident Dont Ils Ne Parlent Pas, Klaus s'assure de persuader Five d'aller dehors au moins une fois par semaine. Il faut beaucoup de travail, et l'utilisation de certaines menaces créatives, mais il le fait. En conséquence, Five commence à ressembler moins à un fantôme qu'à une personne vivante, dont Klaus est dans la position unique d'être un juge légitime.

Klaus, en revanche, est aussi mort que jamais. Ce qu'il est parvenu a accepté, probablement plus facilement qu'il n'aurait dû, mais qui pose encore quelques problèmes logistiques de temps en temps.

Comme le fait qu'il porte la même tenue depuis plus de huit mois maintenant. Klaus a des normes scandaleusement basses pour beaucoup de choses - comme, beaucoup de choses - mais sa garde-robe a toujours été un point de fierté pour lui. Ce cher vieux papa n'aimait pas qu'ils portent autre chose que l'uniforme standard de l'Académie lorsqu'ils étaient "à l'heure", ce qui était presque toujours le cas, mais parfois il s'en moquait et ils se déchaînaient. Klaus, bien sûr, a toujours été le plus flamboyant à ce sujet, et n'a pas caché son penchant pour les vêtements que l'on voit habituellement chez les amateurs de clubs (et/ou les prostituées) les plus trash.

Le truc, c'est que Klaus aime vraiment ce genre de vêtements. Il est presque sûr que sa famille pensait qu'il le faisait pour attirer l'attention, mais se promener dans les talons de maman et voler les plumes d'Allison était entièrement pour lui. Il adore les couleurs vives qui accrochent le coin de son œil, la façon dont les jupes tournent autour de ses jambes, le doux chatouillement de la fausse fourrure contre son cou. Klaus a toujours été une personne tactile, et bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'est à cause de ses pouvoirs ou d'une chose à son sujet, le résultat est que son habillement est quelque chose dont il a toujours été très attentif. Et bien qu'il adore la tenue qu'il portait quand il est mort, huit mois, c'est un peu trop.

Donc le voilà, assis dans la salle commune à côté de Delores, essayant de choisir différents ensembles de vêtements en méditant. Il n'est pas vraiment convaincu que méditer fera n'importe quoi, mais Five a été spectaculairement peu sympathique quand Klaus lui a pleuré dessus, et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de meilleures idées.

« Ça ne marche pas », dit Klaus avec un soupir après dix bonnes minutes d'agitation. « Delores ? Delores, comment je fais ça ».

Il l'imagine en train de lui lancer un regard sympathique. " _ Je suis désolé, Klaus _ ", il peut presque l'entendre dire. " _ J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Tu serais magnifique dans cette jupe verte _ ".

« Je  _ sais _ ! » Klaus lève les mains, déplorant qu'il soit très possible qu'il ne puisse jamais porter le vêtement absolument  _ magnifique _ qu'il a vue l'autre jour. « Je veux juste - je veux être comme toi, Delores. Tu es toujours belle ».

" _ J'ai été faite ainsi _ ", dit-elle modestement. " _ Et toi et Five, vous aidez beaucoup. Merci pour cela, d'ailleurs _ ".

« Quand tu veux », lui assure Klaus. Puis il s'essouffle et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi fermer les yeux a le même effet même s'il n'a plus d'yeux, mais peu importe. « Je vais essayer à nouveau, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît ».

Delores se tait avec obligeance, et Klaus essaie de se concentrer ou de trouver son centre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui fasse l'objet de la méditation. Il s'intéresse à l'énergie qui s'enroule autour de lui et, selon son avis d'expert, elle semble plus importante qu'il y a deux mois. Klaus considère ça comme un bon signe, bien que le manque de chiffres concrets rende Five fou, comme prévu. Et même là, il a réussi à comprendre que Klaus devrait être capable de se manifester la moitié du temps dans une autre année, s'il continue à s'entraîner. Le cerveau de Five est un peu effrayant, parfois.

Mais Klaus ne pense pas à Five en ce moment. Il pense plutôt à la jupe verte dans le petit magasin Trou-Du-Mur qu'il aurait aimé fréquenter avant qu'il ne devienne un  _ véritable _ trou dans le mur. La jupe est d'un vert forêt foncé, brodée de fil d'or tombant d'un côté de l'ourlet comme de fines vrilles. Klaus sait que cela fera ressortir ses yeux comme rien d'autre, surtout s'il sait comment appliquer l'eye-liner.

Il pense à la sensation du coton sur ses jambes, et à l'élastique autour de sa taille. Il imagine la nuance exacte de vert et d'or des matériaux, la façon dont ils devaient être avant d'être recouverts par la poussière de l'apocalypse. Il pense à combien il veut porter cette jupe, parce qu'elle est  _ belle _ et qu'il y a si peu de belles choses dans ce monde, encore moins aujourd'hui, et il veut tellement en faire partie.

Klaus pense, imagine et  _ veut _ -

\- et il se rend soudain compte qu'il n'invente pas la sensation sur ses jambes, et il ouvre les yeux et c'est là, il la porte,  _ il l'a fait _ .

Klaus saute avec un " _ Motherfucker _ " bruyant ! et se regarde fixement. C'est vraiment bien, il porte la jupe, et mon Dieu, c'est encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Il tourne en rond et la lumière s'échappe, le fil d'or clignote dans la lumière, et Klaus  _ rit _ .

Klaus n'a jamais été celui qui réprime les émotions (positives), alors il passe les minutes suivantes à s'agiter en triomphe et à sauter dans la pièce. Il harcèle Delores pour qu'elle lui fasse des dizaines de compliments, et exalte ses prouesses dans la mode et la manipulation du pouvoir à la fois. Il théorise avec enthousiasme sur ses futures tenues possibles, faisant et rejetant des plans à la vitesse de la pensée. Il y a tant de choses qu'il n'a jamais eu à porter parce que soit Père ne les aimait pas, soit il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais maintenant  _ le ciel est la limite _ .

Il faut encore deux heures avant qu'il puisse se calmer suffisamment pour changer de haut, ce qui provoque naturellement une autre série de célébrations. Delores, l'ange, porte tout avec une grâce et une patience parfaite. Klaus doit vraiment pousser Five à obtenir une plus grande garde-robe pour elle comme un remerciement. Elle aime les paillettes, et Klaus va la doucher avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la chose la plus éblouissante de la planète.

Klaus perd la notion du temps, c'est pourquoi il est surpris lorsque Five entre dans la pièce. Ce doit être le moment où son cerveau surdimensionné se met en grève jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse reposer un moment. Klaus se rend compte qu'il a oublié de vérifier si Five avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle le déjeuner.

Five ne semble pas trop mal, cependant, alors Klaus décide de le surveiller de près pour le reste de la journée et pour demain et laisse tomber la culpabilité. Au lieu de cela, il se rend visible et chante « Five ! Five, regarde ! »

Five le regarde, avant de s'arrêter sur son examen. Il papillonne rapidement.

Klaus rebondit et tourna en rond, montrant sa nouvelle tenue sous tous les angles. Le haut qu'il porte est l'un de ses anciens favoris, un joli numéro rose qui met en valeur ses épaules. Il a été tragiquement détruit quelques mois avant l'apocalypse, et le porter à nouveau donne envie à Klaus de pleurer de joie. Il complète la jupe de façon magnifique, et Klaus a du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'est senti aussi joli.

« Tu as trouvé comment changer d'apparence », remarque Five, le regardant de haut en bas. Il y a une lueur dans son œil. « Tu maîtrises mieux tes pouvoirs, alors ? »

Klaus le fronce les sourcils. « Oui, je suppose. Mais qu'en penses-tu ? » Il tourne à nouveau, les bras tendus comme une princesse dans une salle de bal.

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin de plus de données. As-tu déjà expérimenté ses limites ? Penses-tu pouvoir l'étendre à toi-même au lieu de te limiter à tes vêtements ? » Five s'empare d'un cahier et d'un crayon de rechange et se couche sur le canapé. Il regarde Klaus d'un œil critique. « A quelle vitesse peux-tu changer ? »

Klaus baisse ses mains, lentement. « Je. . . je ne sais pas. »

« Eh bien, commençons, alors ». Five ouvre le carnet sur une nouvelle page et commence à écrire. « Commençons par le commencement. Combien de temps cela a-t-il », demande-t-il à Klaus, en agitant la main, « pris ? ».

Klaus ne répond pas.

Five s'arrête d'écrire et le regarde. « Klaus ? »

« Tu sais », dit Klaus brusquement. « ça a en fait consommé beaucoup d'énergie. Genre, beaucoup. Alors je vais juste - »

Puis il retourne dans l'invisibilité, laissant Five fixer l'endroit où il se tenait, et s'enfuit de la pièce aussi vite que ses pieds fantomatiques peuvent l'emporter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Five peut admettre quand il fait une erreur.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui vient naturellement, bien sûr. C'est un salaud arrogant et fier, et il le sait. Il essaie d'éviter à tout prix la brûlure d'avoir  _ tort _ . Cela aide qu'il soit brillant et qu'il fasse moins d'erreurs que les gens normaux.

Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il fait des erreurs, même s'il préférerait qu'il en fasse autrement. Five ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas le reconnaître, car les ignorer est tout simplement stupide, et  _ c'est _ la seule chose qu'il  _ refuse  _ d'être. Les erreurs sont commises, reconnues et corrigées avec autant de grâce qu'il est capable de convoquer. Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup, en général, mais il compense avec une pure détermination.

Ce qui l'amène maintenant.

~~ (Et si -) ~~

Avec le recul, il se rend compte qu'il aurait probablement dû remarquer que Klaus s'était énervé plus tôt. Five patauge en fait plus longtemps qu'il ne voudrait admettre sur  _ pourquoi _ Klaus était bouleversé, avant qu'il ne se souvienne que Klaus se faufile dans la chambre d'Allison pour faire des défilés de mode impromptus. Five n'a jamais compris la fascination de Klaus pour les vêtements, mais il a envie de se botter les pieds pour les avoir oubliés. Quand il évoque le tourbillon enthousiaste de Klaus pour montrer sa nouvelle tenue, son exhortation à obtenir à Delores une garde-robe et un maquillage vraiment expansifs, et son. . . Klaus-ness, Five saisit son crayon si fort qu'il craque.

Il se sent comme la personne la plus stupide du monde. Le pire frère du monde. C'est probablement même  _ vrai _ .

De toute évidence, il doit réparer ça.

Il n'est pas sûr de  _ comment. _

D'autant plus que Klaus n'est pas apparu aujourd'hui. Ça déclenche un malaise dans l'intestin de Five. Five s'est habitué à Klaus, et peut-être compte-t-il même un peu sur lui pour lutter contre l'isolement omniprésent (solitude) qui définit sa vie aujourd'hui. Si on lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il  _ comptait sur Klaus _ pour  _ quoi que ce soit _ , et encore moins sur ce qu'il a  _ livré _ , il aurait tout annulé. Mais ils sont là, huit mois après l'apocalypse, et Five n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait sans son frère.

~~ (Et si Klaus -) ~~

Five sait maintenant que Diego est devenu justicier après avoir abandonné l'académie de police (pas surprenant, compte tenu de sa réaction habituelle à l'autorité), Luther est resté à la maison avec Père (aussi sans surprise, il va devoir réparer cela quand il reviendra), Allison est devenu une star de cinéma (elle a toujours aimé l'attention, et il, peut-être méchamment et peut-être pas, suppose que c'est dû aux "rumeurs" plutôt qu'au réel talent), et Vanya a rejoint un orchestre (il sait ça, elle a toujours été incroyable).

Il en entend le plus sur Ben, ce qui est un peu surprenant mais ne l'est pas vraiment. Ben a toujours été le plus gentil d'entre eux, calme et en retrait et gentil. Il y avait là une vague cachée de sarcasme, mais il était toujours le pacificateur, celui qui était prêt à prêter main forte. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il reste en contact avec Klaus, qu'il le pousse à devenir sobre, qu'il le soutienne autant qu'il le peut. Beaucoup d'histoires de Klaus se plaignent de Ben l'avertissant de faire des choses stupides, ce que Five va devoir remercier Ben pour quand il reviendra.

Ce que Five ne peut pas comprendre, c'est pourquoi Ben n'a jamais aidé plus.

Ce sont les petites choses qui attirent son attention. Alors que Klaus a commenté sur Diego qui l'envoyait en désintox, il ne mentionne jamais Ben le faisant. Ben en savait apparemment assez sur les activités de Klaus pour le retrouver à plusieurs reprises, mais ne lui a jamais offert de logement. Klaus a glissé une fois et a mentionné une overdose, ce qui a fait tressaillir Five, mais  _ Diego _ était apparemment le contact d'urgence de Klaus. Considérant qu'il est assez certain que Klaus voit Diego une fois par an au  _ plus _ , et Ben beaucoup plus souvent, c'est. . . étrange.

Et, avec un choc de surprise, Five réalise que Klaus ne lui a pas dit ce que Ben faisait pour gagner sa vie. Il a parlé plus des films d'Allison, qu'il n'a jamais vu parce qu'ils coûtent de l'argent, qu'il a parlé de ce que Ben fait à part se montrer et soupirer sur les choix de vie de Klaus.

Five fronce les sourcils à ses mains et essaie de lier Ben avec quelqu'un qui permettrait à son frère d'être sans abri pendant treize ans. Les autres. . . okay, oui, il le voit. Si Klaus était hors de vue, alors il était fou pour eux. Mais Ben? Il ne peut pas imaginer Ben laisser cela arriver, et pourtant il l'a fait.

Ça n'a pas de  _ sens _ .

Five grogne pour lui-même. Il manque quelque chose, il le sait. Quelque chose d'important, une information clé qui résoudra tout ce mystère. Il est presque certain que Klaus le lui cache, ce qui est ennuyeux et honnêtement, il aurait reçu un léger coup de couteau s'il était encore suffisamment corporel pour être poignardé.

Mais.

Mais ce n'est pas la question qui se pose en ce moment. Five se concentre sur les secrets que Klaus peut ou ne peut pas garder plus tard, parce qu' _ en ce moment  _ Klaus n'est toujours pas apparu parce que Five a fait une erreur assez grande pour vraiment le contrarier. Klaus a une peau si épaisse qu'il est incroyablement difficile de l'offenser, mais apparemment Five est un surdoué en tout.

Il doit réparer ça. Il doit réparer ça, réparer ce qu'il a cassé, le rendre meilleur. S'il ne le fait pas, comment peut-il réparer ses autres erreurs? Et si ça empire?

~~ (Et si Klaus part ?) ~~

Five donne brusquement un coup dans le mur le plus proche. L'impact lui vrille les chevilles, lui bourre les os jusqu'au bras, mais heureusement rien ne se casse. Il respire profondément tout d'un coup, et il ne sait pas pourquoi. La chambre est floue, s'estompe et s'estompe, et Five chancèle sur le côté.

« Klaus ? » il entend, et il ne sait pas pourquoi Klaus aurait dit son propre nom alors ça doit être Fine qui parle. « Je – Klaus ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse.

« Klaus ? » sa voix est plus haute maintenant, quelque chose qu'il était heureux de laisser derrière lui l'année dernière, mais maintenant il est de retour pour une raison quelconque.

Five glisse contre le mur. Il y a un tapage terne dans ses chevilles, mais c'est étrangement lointain. Il essaie de respirer, mais c'est devenu soudain une tâche monumentale, et malgré tout son  _ génie _ supposé, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le faire. Il fait un bruit frustré et paniqué.

« Hey, hey, Five, c'est bon, calmes-toi, c'est bon, tu vas bien, respire, d'accord ? Respires - »

D'abord il n'enregistre pas la voix, puis ses yeux s'élèvent jusqu'à l'endroit où Klaus s'agenouille devant lui, les mains flottant de manière incertaine, respirant de façon exagérée avec des poumons inexistants. « - comme ça, d'accord ? Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, allez Five, dedans, dehors - »

Five essaie de suivre les instructions, mais c'est difficile, et il siffle malgré que l'air soit clair et immobile, il ne comprend pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui -

\- et ensuite Klaus l'enlace.

Five s'effondre dans ses bras, et il oublie tout de Ben, de l'apocalypse et de la solitude creuse et douloureuse qui ne l'étouffe plus. Il s'enfonce le visage dans la poitrine de Klaus et tremble, et d'une certaine manière, il halète pour de grandes gorgées d'air malgré l'obstruction.

« Je suis désolé », il bafouille. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu es superbe, je suis désolé, ne pars pas - »

«  _ Jamais _ », Klaus semble choqué et malade et pourtant absolument, totalement inébranlable. « Bien sûr que non, je ne partirais jamais. Je promets, Five, je ne partirai pas ».

Five ferme les yeux et écoute. Rien que ça.

Et puis ses yeux s'ouvrent et il se jette loin de Klaus. «  _ Pourquoi es-tu corporel, putain ! _ »

« Ghuh ? » est la réponse de Klaus.

« Arrête d'être corporel  _ maintenant _ , idiot, tu vas dépenser toute ton énergie ! » Five demande en colère - supplie, vraiment, mais il a juste eu une crise de panique, il se donne un minimum de marge de manœuvre ici.

« Ok, ok ! Jésus-Christ, faîtes un câlin à un mec et obtenez l'Inquisition espagnole », grogne Klaus. Il se lève, scrute Five de haut en bas comme s'il allait soudain avoir une crise d'évanouissement.

« Je - » et ici, Five doit se mordre la langue parce qu'il  _ sait _ que sa première réaction lorsqu'il se sent vulnérable est de s'énerver, et il ne va pas détruire quelque chose qui vient d'être réparé. « Désolé", dit-il plutôt, et cela ne demande même pas beaucoup d'efforts. « Je suis juste - inquiet ».

Klaus le regarde un peu, mais il soupire et hoche la tête. « Ouais, ok. Cela m'a beaucoup épuisé ».

« Combien ? Five demande instantanément.

Klaus grimace. « Je pense que je peux rester quelques minutes ? Et peut-être dix heures demain ». Il regarde le visage de Five. « Ou je peux voir jusqu'où je peux le pousser »

« Ne le fais pas », dit Five. « C'est - ok. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste – tu vas revenir ? »

Il ne veut pas faire croire que c'est une question, mais il insiste quand même pour en parler.

« Oui, » Klaus le dit sur le champ. « Je promets. »

« Très bien, » fait Five. « Très bien. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Au cours des prochaines semaines, Klaus fait tout ce qu'il peut pour étendre le réservoir d'énergie dans sa poitrine. Il a peu ou aucune idée de la façon de le faire, mais il le rattrape avec une pure créativité.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en quelque sorte responsable de Five maintenant. C'est un sentiment gênant que Klaus aurait vraiment,  _ vraiment _ préféré ignorer, mais il ne peut pas. Même s'il avait l'habitude de taquiner Five à propos d'être plus vieux grâce à leurs chiffres, il est aujourd'hui plus âgé. Five a quatorze ans et Klaus en a trente, et comme ils sont presque certainement les seuls survivants sur la planète, c'est à Klaus d'être l'Adulte ici.

Cela aide, bien sûr, que Five soit incroyablement autosuffisant. Entre son entraînement et son énorme cerveau, il a la moitié de sa vie dans l'apocalypse. Tout ce que Klaus a à faire, c'est d'explorer les ruines, et d'offrir quelques conseils ici et là, à partir de ses propres expériences.

C'est l'autre moitié avec laquelle Five a des problèmes. La partie sur la  _ vie _ , pas seulement la survie.

Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si Klaus était un expert en la matière. Il n'est pas encore certain de savoir quelles parties de sa vie se qualifient comme telles, lui-même. La drogue ? Le sexe ? Il a le sentiment que Ben s'y opposerait, et Ben a été son garde-fou pendant si longtemps que devenu presque automatique de l'imaginer regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Klaus, l'incitant à faire de meilleurs choix.

Donc, dans l'esprit (hah !) de le payer, Klaus s'est résigné à faire de même pour Five. Franchement, la moitié du temps, il se demande simplement "que ferait Ben", et c'est ce qu'il fait, et ça semble fonctionner jusqu'à présent. Sauf quelques pannes, mais Klaus en a eu quelques-unes lui-même et Ben n'a pas vraiment été d'une grande aide là-bas. Au moins, Klaus peut enlacer Five.

Ce qui semble aider, tant que Five ne se souvient pas que Klaus épuise son énergie pour apparaître. Il est donc clair que la meilleure solution ici est de devenir capable de rester tangible aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, et d'appliquer une dose régulière de câlins à son petit frère. Klaus se dit qu'il va même s'entraîner à devenir rapidement insubstantiel, une fois que Five sera assez énervé pour le poignarder. Tout le monde y gagne.

(Klaus essaie de ne pas penser à l'époque où il aurait tué - littéralement  _ tué _ \- pour que Ben lui fasse un câlin. Même si Klaus a réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à être le seul de ses frères et sœurs, à part Vanya, à ne pas avoir de corps - grâce à sa terreur pure qui le hanterait pour l'éternité - il peut se souvenir de plusieurs cas où il aurait volontiers assassiné n'importe qui devant lui juste pour enlacer à nouveau son frère).

Il faut attendre la mi-février pour que Klaus rencontre quelque chose qui fonctionne, et même alors c'est lent. Il découvre que s'il fait  _ exploser _ l'énergie à travers lui pendant plusieurs secondes, il a l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice s'est éteint sous sa peau. Il se sent à la fois énergisé et épuisé tout à la fois, et il a du mal à se manifester pour le reste de la journée. Pas assez pour lui couper le temps, mais c'est une contrainte. Il décide de ne pas le refaire.

Sauf le lendemain, son réservoir d'énergie (« Il faut le nommer autrement. » « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi? » « Ça a l'air stupide. » « Va te faire foutre, ça fait partie de moi, donc je peux le nommer». ) est légèrement plus grand. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'il s'en aperçoive, alors qu'avant il ne pouvait mesurer la croissance qu'en la comparant à des semaines ou des mois auparavant.

Le lendemain, Klaus s'enflamme à nouveau et le lendemain, le bassin est plus grand d'à peu près la même quantité. Il continue à le faire pendant une semaine avant d'en parler à Five en le prenant dans ses bras. Klaus n'y peut rien, d'accord, il n'est pas aussi petit que Vanya mais il est bien plus petit que ce que Klaus se souvient de ses frères et sœurs.

Five combat comme un chat de gouttière (comme Klaus peut en témoigner personnellement), donc l'étreinte ne dure pas très longtemps, mais Klaus considère que c'est un bon début. Puis vient l'inévitable combat lorsque Five découvre ce que Klaus a fait dans son dos, ainsi que la réconciliation tout aussi inévitable lorsque Five réalise que c'est de la Science ! à faire.

Five remplit trois tableaux, devant et derrière, avec des équations gribouillées que Klaus ne peut déchiffrer. Il est presque certain que Five remplace la moitié des symboles quand il va. Klaus se voit poser un nombre incalculable de questions qu'il ne peut répondre qu'à une fraction de, et regarde Five dans encore plus d'équations. Il pense que Five a pu prouver empiriquement l'existence d'âmes à un moment donné, c'est un peu flou.

La frénésie dure trois jours entiers, entravée seulement par l'incapacité de Klaus à rester visible encore trop longtemps, et pour la première fois il en est reconnaissant. Five en plein mode-Science! est terrifiant. Klaus pensait qu'il avait tout vu, mais non, il s'avère que c'était juste l'échauffement.

Fin février, Klaus peut rester visible pendant quarante minutes par jour, et se matérialiser complètement pendant une trentaine de secondes. Il utilise ce temps à bon escient, et Five se fait étreindre presque tous les jours. Le petit gremlin se bat et jure, mais Klaus sait pertinemment que ses sauts fonctionnent à nouveau presque parfaitement, alors il se contente de sourire et de serrer plus fort.

(Putain, il espère que Five recevra des câlins de quelqu'un quand il rentrera. Il espère que Five pourra les accepter).

Selon le jargon technique de Five (« Ce n'est pas du jargon, idiot, ton petit cerveau ne peut rien comprendre de plus complexe que deux plus deux - » « Aw, Fivey, tu dis les choses les plus gentilles ! ») Klaus a déclenché quelque chose, qui a déclenché autre chose, qui a accéléré beaucoup de choses, et le résultat est que Klaus va probablement pouvoir rester visible aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite dans l'année, et pleinement corporel aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite dans les trois ans. Klaus est presque sûr qu'il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il est en fait habitué à être intangible, mais la partie "visible" semble bien.

« Je peux te parler tout le temps ! » Klaus s'exclame à Five avec joie.

L'expression de Five indique à Klaus qu'il n'a pas réfléchi à tout cela. Klaus explose de rire.

À cette époque, la neige commence à fondre. Il ne suffit pas de repartir à la casse, mais encore quelques semaines et les choses devraient être claires. Five grogne que tout va être trempé, mais Klaus est presque sûr d'avoir trouvé assez de provisions cachées pour que cela ne soit pas un problème.

Klaus fait sortir Five plus souvent à l'extérieur maintenant, presque tous les deux jours. Five finit la plupart du temps par faire les cent pas et se marmonner à lui-même, mais bon, l'air frais et tout ça. Il a moins souvent fait ses petites mises en scène avec l'Œil ces derniers temps, alors Klaus considère ça comme une victoire.

La vie (et la mort) est bonne.

Jusqu'au 18 mars, ça l'est.


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Le 18 mars est assez chaud pour que Five décide de faire son premier ravitaillement de l'année. Il n'est pas  _ tout à fait _ certain que c’est le 18 mars, bien sûr. Avant que Klaus ne parvienne à le contacter, les jours avaient commencé à se mélanger et Klaus ne connaissait même pas la date de sa mort avant que Five ne le lui dise (ce qui a provoqué beaucoup de rires et une demi-explication de ce qu'était le "poisson d'avril". Five a décidé qu'il n'était pas un fan). Mais Five n'est rien si ce n'est déterminé, et il regarde les cartes des étoiles et mesure la longueur des jours pour finalement réduire la date à 87% de certitude. Il tient un registre minutieux avec des calendriers faits main et des coches méticuleuses, et s'il dit que c'est le 18 mars, alors c'est bien le cas. 

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Klaus, assis les jambes croisées dans le chariot. Five débat avec lui-même pour savoir s'il doit lui dire de sortir et de marcher. Ce n'est pas comme si Klaus pesait quelque chose, mais c'est ennuyeux de le voir se faire tirer alors que c'est Five qui le fait.

Five pose un regard de plus sur la carte pliée dans ses mains, avant de la glisser dans son manteau. Il saisit la poignée du chariot et décide de prendre les hauteurs aujourd'hui. « Le magasin d'articles de sport sur la 46e, d'abord, j'ai besoin de plus de pétrole pour les lampes. Puis à la maison pour la soupe condensée et l'eau en bouteille, et au supermarché avec les palourdes et le maquillage sur le chemin du retour. » 

« Delores va être  _ magnifique  _ », acclame Klaus en levant les mains en l'air. Aujourd'hui, il porte une jupe violette brillante avec un haut en soie blanche, et depuis qu'il a réussi à "se maquiller" il y a deux semaines, il ne s'en est pas privé. Il est assez discret aujourd'hui, juste un peu de mascara léger et une touche d'ombre à paupières violette. Five a été légèrement surpris de découvrir que son frère peut être vraiment de  _ bon goût _ lorsqu'il se maquille maintenant, au lieu de se faire passer pour un clown à chaque occasion. Apparemment, il  _ a _ quelque peu changé depuis le départ de Five.

« Elle l'est », dit Five, et il se réjouit de présenter à Delores le vernis à ongles que Klaus jure de lui faire perdre ses illusions métaphoriques. Five s’est en fait demandé, après qu'il ait confirmé que Klaus était réel, s'il devait se débarrasser de Delores, mais son instinct avait si mal tourné qu'il avait immédiatement écarté cette idée. Il est très heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait, car même s'il aime beaucoup Klaus, il y a des moments où Five veut plus de compagnie sédentaire. Delores est un auditeur fantastique, pose des questions intelligentes et ne l'interrompt jamais lorsqu'il suit une ligne de pensée particulièrement intéressante. Five veut la remercier pour cela, donc - le vernis à ongles. 

« Eh bien alors », dit Klaus, et pose avec une main dirigée vers lui. « En avant ! »

***

L'huile de lampe est exactement là où Klaus a dit qu'elle serait, ce qui fait sourire Five. Il le fait beaucoup plus souvent ces derniers temps, pour une raison quelconque. 

« As-tu besoin d'aide pour cela ? » demande Klaus, en regardant les bidons. Il est resté invisible pendant la majeure partie du voyage et il a apparemment l'intention de faire de même pendant toutes les "parties ennuyeuses du voyage". Une ou deux fois, il est apparu pour commenter certains des décombres qu'ils ont passés (« Cela ressemble  _ exactement _ à la statue de David ! N'est-ce pas ? » « Qui ? » « . . . Peu importe »), mais pour l'essentiel, il conserve son énergie. Five calcule distraitement que Klaus a utilisé douze de ses quarante-quatre minutes jusqu'à présent. 

Il s'en prend à Klaus. « Je vais bien », dit-il, en prenant un des bidons. Il est certainement grand, presque de la taille de son torse. Five ne va pas admettre qu'il est vraiment lourd, et il cache un soupçon de tension en le tirant vers le chariot.

Five ignore les sourcils levés de Klaus alors qu'il apporte les deux autres bidons. Au troisième, il respire lourdement, mais refuse d'en parler et jette un regard à Klaus qui lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le faire non plus. Klaus lève les mains en signe de reddition, l'amusement étant écrit sur son visage. 

Crétin. 

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison avec l'eau et la soupe est court et sans incident. Ce n'est que quelques pâtés de maisons, mais Klaus apparaît à deux reprises pour attirer l'attention de Five sur des parties intéressantes du paysage qu'il a accumulé pendant un certain temps. Five n'admet pas qu'il renifle un peu quand Klaus jette ses bras sur un énorme gorille empaillé et s'exclame : « Luther ! Ravi de te rencontrer ici ! »

Il y a moins d'eau que ce que Five aurait souhaité, mais il devra s'en contenter. Ce n'est pas comme si l'eau était sa principale source d'hydratation de toute façon, bien que Klaus semble donner la priorité à l'emplacement des bouteilles d'eau lorsqu'il fait son rapport. Five pense qu'il est massivement hypocrite de la part de son frère de s'inquiéter de  _ sa _ consommation d'alcool, alors qu'il est assez certain que Klaus a commencé à boire à huit ou neuf ans, mais peu importe. L'eau est utile, alors il roule des yeux et fait avec. 

La soupe condensée est une meilleure trouvaille. Il y a vingt-deux boîtes de conserve, ce qui signifie que Five sera complètement malade de soupe, mais bien nourrie. Il les empile à côté des bidons de pétrole et considère l'ensemble avec un œil critique. « Klaus ? »

« Oui,  _ mein bruder _ ? » dit Klaus, en devenant visible. Il est affalé contre le côté du chariot, ce qui soulève toute une série de questions sur la façon dont il interagit avec le monde physique quand il n'est pas corporel, mais Five parvient à repousser ces pensées pour l'instant

Five réfléchit aux mots qu’il veut dire. Il y a une part de lui qui veut rejeter certaines des choses que Klaus a dites sur les dix-sept dernières années de sa vie. C’est une plus grande partie de lui qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre. C’est la partie qui crie à Five dans les nuits particulièrement laides, celle qui dit  _ que tu les as abandonnés, les as laissés mourir, ce qui te fait penser que tu peux les sauver quand tu les as laissés souffrir et mourir. _ C’est la partie qui crie dans le déni d’entendre quoi que ce soit sur la vie de Klaus (sans-abri depuis treize ans,  _ merde _ ), juste pour l’épargner d’imaginer son frère blessé sans personne pour l’aider. 

Mais. . . Mais il doit aussi se poser la question, parce que même si Five a besoin de faire la comparaison, Klaus est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un expert en la matière. 

« De quoi ai-je besoin que je ne sache pas que j’ai besoin ? » Five demande enfin..

« Un sens de l’humour », dit Klaus à la fois. « Et une certaine préservation de soi se serait pas mal, et pour l’amour de Dieu, s’il te plaît, obtiens un meilleur sens de la mode,  _ je t’en supplie _ . » Il serre les mains et regarde pieusement Five. 

Five grogne. « En  _ fournitures _ , imbécile. Je parle de fournitures. » 

Klaus clignote des yeux vers lui. « Euh, je t’ai tout dit sur toutes les caches par ici. . . . » 

«Oui, mais c’était pour des choses sur lesquelles j’ai posé des questions. Quoi - » Il essaie de faire sortir les mots sans que leurs épines lui creusent la gorge. « Qu’obtiendrais-tu, si tu étais encore dans la rue?» 

Klaus ouvre la bouche. 

« Sauf la drogue », claque-t-il à la hâte. 

Klaus ferme sa gueule. Et il regarde Five pendant un moment. Klaus est bruyant, flamboyant et émotif, mais il est étonnamment difficile à lire en ce moment. Five s’émerveille sur quand, et pourquoi il a appris cette compétence particulière. 

« D’accord », dit Klaus, et il tape les mains ensemble comme il est assis droit. « Donc, d’abord, les chaussettes. » 

« Des chaussettes ? » Five demande.

« Tu t’en sors bien, mais les chaussettes sont  _ vraiment _ importantes. Tu devrais certainement en avoir au moins deux fois plus de ce que tu as maintenant, et toujours avoir une paire de rechange avec vous ». Entendre Klaus parler d’un ton ressemblant à Herr Karlson au petit déjeuner est un peu déconcertant, mais Five fait attention. « Si tu dois donner la priorité au lavage de tes vêtements, laves toujours les chaussettes d’abord. Et du gloss pour les lèvres. » 

« Quoi », dit Five. 

« Ou du baume à lèvres ! » Klaus dit vite. « Tu peux utiliser du baume à lèvres, je suppose. L’important, c’est d’empêcher tes lèvres de craquer. Et garde tes ongles courts, c’est une salope quand tu en coinces un sur quelque chose et que tu l’ouvres au vif. » 

Five ferme ses mains en poings dans une réaction inconsciente. Klaus acquiesce de la tête avec sympathie et fredonne.

« Tu as déjà le plus gros », dit-il avec absence. « J’y réfléchirai. Mais rappelles-toi – chaussettes, baume à lèvres, ongles. Je suis presque sûr qu’il y en a au grand magasin. . . . » 

« Je vais les chercher », promet Five. 

Klaus lui lance un sourire rapide, et disparaît quand Five commence à tirer le chariot vers l’avant. 

Là, Five se dit. Il a demandé, et la réponse n’était ni horrible, ni terrible, ni douloureuse. Il peut le faire. Il peut le faire. 

Five se dirige vers le grand magasin.

***

En plaçant la dernière des chaussettes sur le chariot, Five se sent satisfait de lui-même. Il a maintenant neuf paires de chaussettes supplémentaires, pas autant que Klaus lui avait conseillé mais c’est un bon début néanmoins. Il a deux jeux de coupe-ongles et plusieurs tubes de baumes à lèvres nichés entre les caisses d'eau, et en plus de tout cela, il y avait plusieurs boîtes de thon sous l'étagère avec les palourdes que Klaus ne pouvait pas voir. Five est riche, c'est plein de ressources. 

Klaus est en train de raconter une histoire - Five a commencé à faire attention seulement quand le nom de Ben est apparu, mais Klaus a en quelque sorte modifié la trame et Ben a disparu de la narration après cela, donc Five ne pouvait pas vraiment dire de quoi Klaus parle maintenant. Quelque chose à propos de la nourriture mexicaine. Five tire le chariot sur le sol en direction de la sortie. 

Le fait est que cela lui manque presque.

Il passe devant quelques étagères ruinées, jette un coup d’œil sur la marchandise automatiquement pour voir s’il y a quelque chose d’intéressant. Il est sur le point de passer à autre chose, quand la moitié de l’image attire son attention -

et le monde s’arrête. 

Five trébuche pour s’arrêter et se fouette la tête pour la regarder. Parce que oui, c’est vrai, il n’hallucine pas. S’il regardait derrière une couverture rigide mutilée, c’est une image figée qu’il connaîtrait s’il avait vécu jusqu’à 50 ou 100 ans sans jamais la revoir. Un des visages qu’il se demandait s’il le reverrait un jour. 

_ Vanya. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Ce n’est pas comme si Klaus avait oublié Le Livre.

Le Livre, avec les majuscules, parce que si l’Oeil mérite les majuscules parce que son propriétaire a détruit le monde, alors le Livre les mérite parce que son auteur en a détruit un autre. Un petit, peut-être, et peu de gens s’en souciaient, mais il était toujours là, et puis il ne l’était plus.

Klaus se souvient avoir lu Le Livre. Il était encore en cure de désintoxication, et malgré son super pouvoir caché de faire passer de la drogue _partout_ , il y avait en fait des gens formés pour remarquer si leurs charges étaient élevées, donc il a dû suivre un régime réduit, pour ainsi dire. 

Ben lisait par-dessus son épaule, et il avait été assez consterné, ce qui était un peu bizarre parce que c’était celui pour qui Vanya avait été le plus gentil. Rien d’autre pour améliorer sa réputation que de mourir, même si Ben _était_ le plus gentil de tous, donc Klaus ne s’est pas trop énervé à propos de ça.

Elle avait fait paraître Five bien mieux que lui, probablement en partie parce qu'ils avaient été proches et en partie à cause de sa disparition. Klaus peut admettre que Five n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais Le Livre ne mentionnait pas son complexe de dieu, son tempérament meurtrier ou son terrible sens vestimentaire, si bien que le Livre-Five a fini par ressembler à la réalité. 

En fait, Klaus a des sentiments mitigés à propos du Livre. 

D'une part, il peut admettre qu'ils ont traité Vanya de manière assez horrible. Il pense qu'elle a manqué la partie où ils ont _tous_ été traités assez horriblement, mais bon, elle avait le droit d'être amère. Et vraiment, gagner de l'argent grâce à leur enfance misérable a été un coup de génie. Klaus est un peu ennuyé de ne pas y avoir pensé. Une fois, il a essayé de déterminer combien Vanya gagnait avec Le Livre et de le convertir en quantité de drogue qu'il pouvait acheter, et il a fini par se saouler parce que, mon Dieu, _l'occasion a été manquée._

D'autre part. . . . 

Klaus ne se souvient pas trop de la semaine précédant l'apocalypse, mais il se souvient de flashes sur la façon dont tout le monde a traité Vanya. Diego était le plus ouvert à ce sujet, mais tout le monde lui en voulait pour avoir écrit Le Livre et avoir étalé leur enfance de merde sur toutes les pages. Même Ben était en colère, mais plus au nom de Klaus qu'autre chose. 

Klaus sait qu'il a des raisons d'être en colère contre Vanya. Il a peut-être de meilleures raisons que quiconque, à moins qu'il ne soit vrai qu'il ait joué un rôle dans le divorce d'Allison et dans la perte de la garde de sa fille (qui, aïe).

Et. . . . bien. 

Peut-être que Klaus est un peu en colère. Les conséquences pour le monde entier d'apprendre que vous êtes un drogué qui aime baiser des hommes ne sont pas vraiment _agréables_ , et il doute que Vanya ait vraiment pensé à cela. Mais Klaus s'en est bien sorti, et le battage médiatique s'est vite éteint, et dans l'ensemble, Klaus préfère tout simplement. . . . oublier. Tout le truc.

Il n’a jamais vraiment réussi à le faire, mais c’est le mieux qu’il puisse faire. 

Donc, quand Five fait un _bruit_ que Klaus a entendu très peu de fois dans sa vie, et encore cela ne venait pas de ses frères et sœurs, Klaus se dévisse la tête pour voir Five _se jeter_ sur une étagère. Il attrape l’un des livres comme s’il ne l’attrapait pas assez vite il allait disparaître, et regarde la couverture comme si c’était le putain de Graal. 

Et quelque chose à l’intérieur de Klaus se rend compte de ce que c’est, avant même de voir la couverture. 

C’est en loque. C’est usé. C’est humide par les éléments et c’est une version de poche de merde au lieu d’une couverture rigide et il y a une déchirure qui fend le visage de la petite Vanya en deux, mais voilà. Le Livre. 

Klaus réalise qu’il y a encore un monde à détruire. 

Five respire à peine en regardant la photo de Vanya, et oh. Très bien. C’est la Vanya dont il se souvient, celle qu’il a laissé derrière lui. Pas étonnant qu’il ait fait ce bruit.

« Vanya », Five souffle, à peine assez fort pour être considéré comme un murmure. 

Klaus est gelé. Five détient le Livre. Juste une feuille à travers les pages amènera la mort de Ben s’écrasant en lui, brisant toutes les déviations et les inférences implicites et, ok, les _mensonges_ que Klaus a raconté ces derniers mois. Il dit que Ben allait bien après le départ de Five, qu’il n’a pas été blessé, qu’il n’est pas _mort_. 

Klaus se rend visible. 

« Five », dit-il, tranquillement. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. 

« Klaus », dit Five. Il cligne des yeux, et parvient à arracher ses yeux du Livre. « C’est – c’est – Vanya a écrit un livre? » 

« . . . Ouais », dit Klaus, parce qu’il ne pense pas que Five achèterait « _non, elle ne l’a pas fait, c’est une autre Vanya Hargreeves qui ressemblait exactement à notre sœur quand elle avait treize ans._ »

« Pourquoi - pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » La main de Five plane sur le visage de la petite Vanya, comme s'il avait peur que l'image ne disparaisse s'il la touche. Bien que l'on considère que la couverture présente des signes évidents de dégâts des eaux, ce n'est pas entièrement hors de question. 

« . . . Je n’étais pas sûr que des copies aient survécu. » L'espoir, plutôt. 

« Tu n'en avais pas trouvé ? » 

« Non. » Mais c'est probablement parce qu'il ne regardait pas. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Il peut être corporel pendant trente secondes par jour maintenant. Vous pouvez faire beaucoup de dégâts en trente secondes. 

Five semble remarquer le titre pour la première fois. Il le dit. « Une autobiographie ? » 

« Ouais ». Klaus respire. 

Five - sourit.

C'est encore rare, Five souriant. Delores en tire le meilleur parti, Klaus a réussi à en faire sortir quelques-uns, et cela arrive parfois lorsque Five termine une équation particulièrement épineuse. Mais ils sont encore peu nombreux. Klaus est en général d'accord avec cela. Five n'est pas une personne particulièrement heureuse en général, et toute cette situation n'est pas vraiment propice à changer cela. Klaus prendra ce qu'il peut obtenir, et chaque sourire compte comme une victoire. 

Celui-ci ressemble à une défaite. 

« Five », dit-il encore. 

Five le regarde. « Hm ? » 

Klaus avale. Il regarde son frère. 

« Puis-je te demander de faire quelque chose ? »

Five froncement de sourcils. « Comme quoi ? » 

Klaus ferme les yeux. « Juste… je peux ? » 

« . . . Bien sûr, Klaus. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

C’est si facile, Five ne devrait pas vraiment lui faire confiance. Vanya lui aurait dit de ne pas le faire. 

Klaus avale encore. 

« S’il te plaît, ne lis pas ça. » 

Il y a le silence. 

« Quoi ? » 

« Juste - » la voix de Klaus. « _S’il te plaît_ ne lis pas ça. » 

« Quoi - » Klaus ouvre les yeux, la chose la plus dure qu’il ait jamais faite, et voit Five agrippant Le Livre à sa poitrine. Il a l’air. . . confus. Complètement confus. « Klaus, _quoi ?_ » 

Klaus prend une grande inspiration dont il n’a pas vraiment besoin. « S’il te plaît, dit-il. Remets-le. Je... Prends la couverture si tu veux, mais s’il te plaît ne le lis pas. » 

Five ouvre et ferme sa bouche. Dans d’autres circonstances, Klaus chanterait pour _finalement_ rendre ce bâtard suffisant sans voix, mais il ne ressent pas grand-chose en ce moment.

« Je - what the fuck ? » Five dit, puis récupère une partie de sa capacité à former des phrases complètes. « Klaus, pourquoi je ferais ça, putain ! » 

Klaus ferme à nouveau les yeux. C'est drôle, la façon dont ça fonctionne. Ce n'est pas comme avoir de vraies paupières, où une partie de la lumière filtre encore. C'est l'obscurité totale, celle que vous obtiendrez si vous étiez coincé dans une pièce souterraine sans fenêtre. 

Comme un mausolée.

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé », dit-il.

Il y a un long, long silence. 

« Pourquoi ? » Five dit enfin. Il y a de la colère. Beaucoup de colère, ce qui est raisonnable. Ce que demande Klaus _n'est pas_ raisonnable. Ce n'est ni raisonnable, ni juste, ni correct en aucune façon. « Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Klaus ? Y a-t-il quelque chose ici que je devrais _savoir_ ? » 

Et puis Klaus se rend compte que Five a réalisé qu'il avait menti. Pas sur quoi, il est assez sûr, mais Five sait qu'il y a quelque chose. Klaus a essayé et n'a pas été surpris. Five a toujours été un génie, il aurait vraiment dû le voir venir.

Klaus reste dans le noir un moment de plus. Il n’a jamais, jamais voulu le faire avant. C’est un sentiment peu familier. 

Il ouvre les yeux. 

« Oui », dit-il, honnêtement, et il voit le moindre soupçon de surprise dans les yeux de Five. « Oui, il y en a une. Et je vais te le dire, d’accord ? Je le ferai. S’il te plaît, ne lis pas ce livre. » 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Five demande. Sa voix tremblante. « Dis-moi ce que c’est. » 

« Demain. » Il coupe la colère qui jaillit dans les yeux de Five à cela. « Je suis presque à ma limite pour aujourd’hui. Je te le dirai demain, Five, sur _les tombes de nos frères et sœurs_. Remets le livre. »

Klaus avale encore. 

« _ S’il te plait. _ » 

Five pose un regard sur lui, Le Livre est tenu librement contre sa poitrine. Il est si jeune. 

_ Nous étions que des enfants _ , pense Klaus, pour un bâtard qu’il sait n’écoutera jamais.  _ Juste des petits enfants _ . 

Ils se regardent, figés dans le temps. Un garçon, un fantôme, et la fin du monde. 

Five ferme les yeux. 

« D’accord. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Five ferait beaucoup pour Klaus. 

Il ferait beaucoup pour n’importe lequel de ses frères et sœurs, s’il est honnête. N’importe quoi, vraiment. Pour être totalement, absolument vrai, il essaye d’éviter l’apocalypse pas tant pour sauver le monde que pour _les_ sauver. Le souvenir de leurs corps est celui qui refuse de s’estomper, qui refuse de perdre le moindre brin de la netteté du rasoir qui l’écorche jusqu’à l’os chaque fois qu’il y pense. La chemise gravée sous ses ongles, les yeux glacés, _l’odeur_. . .

Alors. Oui, il ferait beaucoup pour ses frères et sœurs – brûler le monde, le sauver, quelle est la différence? Il sait qu’il n’est pas quelqu’un de bien, il a fait la paix avec ça il y a des années. Tant qu’ils sont en vie et en bonne santé, son monde est en parfait ordre, et c’est tout ce qui l’intéresse vraiment. 

Klaus, par contre.

Il refuse toujours d'utiliser des mots fleuris pour cela, mais le simple fait que Klaus _soit_ ici a probablement sauvé la santé mentale de Five. Il l'a calculé il y a quelques mois, et il ne peut pas nier les chiffres. Il est en meilleure santé, plus calme et vraiment plus heureux qu'avant l'apparition de Klaus. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais comparé au _silence_ étouffant et sans fin qui a défini sa vie pendant ces six premiers mois, Five peut honnêtement dire sans aucune hésitation qu'il préférerait que Klaus lui parle à l'oreille pendant les prochaines décennies plutôt que de vivre un autre jour de cela. 

Five sait que l'existence de Klaus est un hasard de ses pouvoirs, et non pas quelque chose que Klaus a planifié le moins du monde. C'est le hasard qui a permis à Klaus de découvrir qu'il pouvait se manifester. Klaus est presque certainement aussi solitaire que Five - peut-être même plus, il a toujours été l'extraverti de la famille. Il y a même une petite possibilité que Five soit plus avancé dans la recherche d'un voyage dans le temps s'il était seul.

Et rien de tout ça n’a d’importance, parce que Five doit infiniment plus à Klaus qu’il ne peut l’exprimer juste pour rester. 

Mais il ne s’en rendait pas compte jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte de laisser le livre de Vanya derrière lui. Il s’avère que même quand il peut admettre qu’il ferait _n’importe quoi_ pour ses frères et sœurs, il peut toujours être surpris par ce que cela implique. 

Maintenant, Five est assis sur le canapé miteux qu’il a traîné de la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque, Delores à sa droite, et un verre de vin rouge sur la table devant lui. C’est très tentant de tout boire en une fois, mais Five refuse d’être bourré pour cette conversation. 

Par la suite, c’est un jeu tout à fait équitable, c’est pourquoi il a le reste de la bouteille près du pied du canapé, mais Five est déterminé à traverser cette sobriété. 

Et puis – entre un moment et l’autre – Klaus apparaît.

Il est sur la chaise en face de Five. Il porte la même tenue qu'hier, ce qui ne s'est pas produit depuis qu'il a appris à se changer. Il semble avoir besoin de sommeil et ne l'a pas obtenu, et même s'il est mort depuis tout ce temps, c'est la première fois qu'il en a l'air. 

Five sent une torsion à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et la fait descendre impitoyablement. C'est à lui qu'on a menti. C'est lui qui mérite d'être réconforté. C'est lui qui a laissé le _livre de Vanya_ juste parce que Klaus le lui a demandé. 

Five n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était difficile de faire _quoi que ce soit_ , avant. 

Le silence s'étend entre eux. 

« Alors », dit Five, brusquement. Il est beaucoup moins fan du silence qu'il ne l'était auparavant. « Le livre. »

Klaus hoche la tête, lentement. « Elle l'a écrit il y a cinq - non, six ans maintenant. Il nous a en quelque sorte surpris. »

« Elle ne l’a dit à aucun d’entre vous ? » Five demande. Ça sonne. . . vaguement différent de Vanya. Elle n’a presque jamais rien fait pour attirer l’attention. Five sait que ça l'a parfois irrité, mais faire quelque chose d’aussi audacieux. . . 

« Nan », Klaus rit un peu. « Nous l’aurions arrêtée, et elle ne voulait pas ça. » 

Une autobiographie décrivant l’enfance de Vanya aurait, par nécessité, décrit aussi l’enfance des autres. Five se sent un peu mal à l’aise à l’idée. Avant la fin du monde, combien de personnes savaient ce qu’implique sa propre “formation spéciale” ? Il ne l’avait décrit qu’en oblique à Vanya, mais si elle l’avait mis dans son livre, beaucoup de gens auraient pu le faire.

Mais - non, Vanya ne ferait pas ça. Il se sent en confiance à ce sujet. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle n'ait pas été gentille avec eux à certains endroits - il sait que malgré toute sa douceur, il y avait certainement un certain ressentiment - mais elle n'irait pas aussi loin. Five ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle écrive une autobiographie, mais lorsqu'il pense à l'envie dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle les a regardé sortir, cela devient beaucoup plus facile à avaler. 

« Ok », dit Five, et avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en question, il demande : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » 

Parce que Five doit à Klaus plus qu'il ne peut l'exprimer, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il lui doit tout. Il était d'accord pour la laisser tant qu'elle n'avait pas d'impact sur leur vie quotidienne, mais maintenant, tout cela remonte à la surface et Five veut des réponses. 

Five pense à la couverture de livre arrachée dans sa chambre, et son cœur se serre. 

Oui. Il a besoin de réponses. 

Klaus a l'air. . . triste ? Résigné ? Five n'a jamais vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant.

Son frère soupire et dit : « Eh bien, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher pour toujours. Tu sais, ce dicton est faux. Vanya et moi _sommes_ morts et nous ne pouvions pas garder un secret. » 

« Klaus », grogne Five. 

« Très bien, je sais. » Klaus soupire à nouveau. « Eh bien. Le truc, c'est que... »

Il hésite, mais Five est patient. Il ne cligne pas des yeux, et Klaus s'agite et détourne le regard. 

« Ben. . . est mort. » 

Five fronce les sourcils. « Je sais qu'il l'est, vous tous - »

Et puis il s'arrête. 

Et puis il fixe. 

Et puis tout prend un sens absolu, horrible.

Combien de fois s'est-il demandé pourquoi Klaus, parmi tous les gens, était le plus proche de Ben ? Combien de fois Klaus a-t-il sauté d’expliquer ce que Ben a fait après l'Académie ? Combien de fois Five a-t-il trouvé étrange que Ben ait eu autant de temps à consacrer à son frère drogué, mais n'ait jamais rien offert de plus que des mots ?

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Parce que Klaus était la seule personne qui pouvait le voir.

Parce que Ben est mort.

Le monde tourne, presque comme quand Five s'étire en sautant. Five sent chaque respiration dans ses poumons, chaque battement de son cœur, avec une clarté angoissante.

Il se concentre sur Klaus, force le monde à se stabiliser. Il a beaucoup de pratique, mais pour une raison quelconque, c'est beaucoup plus difficile cette fois-ci.

« Quand ? » Sa voix sort rauque et instable.

« Dix-sept ans. » Klaus répond, les yeux sombres, la voix douce.

Cela lui coupe le souffle, et il doit à nouveau se battre pour le contrôle du monde.

_ Dix-sept ans _ .  Quatre ans après le départ de Five. Il pense aux fois où il a atterri avant d'arriver à l'apocalypse. Il ne sait pas exactement quand il a atterri, lors de ses premiers sauts. Ben était-il déjà mort, alors que Five courait dans la rue en exultant de pouvoir enfin voyager dans le temps ?

Il se sent malade.

« Comment ? » demande Five. Il essaie de garder une voix égale, mais échoue.

« Une mission », Klaus détourne le regard. « Je ne connais pas les détails, je n'étais pas là, et - et il n'a jamais voulu en parler. »

Le silence retombe, sauf pour le battement de cœur de Five qui lui rugit aux oreilles. Le dernier battement de cœur est parti.

Klaus a l'air tendu, posé sur le bord de son siège. Ses yeux se dirigent vers le visage de Five, puis s'éloignent, et reviennent. Delores les observe tranquillement, comprenant la délicatesse de la situation.

« Je vois », Five avale, et parvient enfin à maîtriser sa voix. « Plus d'informations seraient bien, mais je vais - je vais arranger ça. »

Klaus commence. « Tu crois… » dit-il, avant de fermer sa bouche.

Five cligne des yeux et le regarde. « Quoi ? »

Klaus a l'air étrangement incertain. « Tu.... crois que je l'ai vu ? Après ? »

Five ne peut que le fixer. Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme.

« C'est _ littéralement ton pouvoir _ », dit-il enfin.

« Ouais », dit Klaus en riant un peu, amèrement. « On pourrait penser que les gens s'en souviendraient. »

« Est-ce qu’ils....  _ ne l'ont pas _ fait ? » Five demande, déconcerté.

« Non », dit Klaus. « Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui concerne la  _ fiabilité _ , et j'étais déjà bien avancé dans la drogue à ce moment-là, mais -  _ Ben _ . Je ne voudrais pas.... je ne mentirais pas à propos de Ben. »

L'estimation de Five du QI collectif de l'Académie chute fortement. A-t-il emporté toute l'intelligence avec lui quand il est parti ?

« Je sais », dit Five. Et puis, « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Klaus lui fait un sourire larmoyant. « Pas de problème, mon frère. »

Five prend une grande inspiration et la laisse sortir, et se penche sur le canapé. « Alors, je peux lire le livre de Vanya maintenant ? »

« Euh. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Klaus garde un œil sur Five pendant qu'il lit. Five s'attarde sur certains passages, en passe d'autres et fait de nombreuses marques avec un stylo à bille sur chaque page. De temps en temps, il fait une grimace, mais comme c'est sa deuxième lecture, ses grimaces sont rares.

Ce n'est pas comme si Klaus  _ voulait _ que Five lise Le Livre, mais à ce moment-là, ce serait être un enfoiré de dire non. Maintenant que la vérité sur Ben est connue (et que Klaus n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait et qu'ils seraient toujours en bons termes), il n'y a plus de raison de ne pas le faire. De plus, Klaus est sûr à 98% que Five l'aurait fait de toute façon.

Five n'a rien dit sur Le Livre. Il n'a pas dit une seule phrase depuis qu'il s'est assis pour le lire. Certes, il n'est pas sûr que Klaus soit dans la pièce, mais Delores est assise sur une chaise et il ne lui a pas parlé non plus.

« Je parie qu'il s'adapte aux dires de Vanya, révélant qu'il est un gros tendre gluant à l'intérieur.»» Klaus le dit à Delores. « Toi ? »

«  _ Une dame ne fait pas de commérages sur ses amis _ »,  lui dit-elle avant tout . «  _ Mais je pense que c'est probable.  _ _ » _

Klaus fait un signe de tête et se réjouit de la perfection de Delores pendant un moment. Le seul bruit est celui du grattage de la plume de Five et des pages tournées. Klaus se demande si, lorsque Five reviendra en arrière et défera _tout cela_ , Vanya écrira à nouveau Le Livre. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ça pourrait aller dans un sens ou dans l'autre, vraiment. Klaus espère que si elle le fait, il s'amusera mieux la deuxième fois.

Quand Five arrive à la fin du chapitre, Klaus décide que c'en est assez. « Alors », dit-il, en se rendant visible. « Il faut que tu dînes. Je te recommande les lentilles. »

Five s'agite à la mention des lentilles (une mauvaise planification de sa part l'a conduit à en manger pendant deux semaines d'affilée pendant l'hiver, et Klaus a découvert depuis l'excellente menace de lui ordonner d'en trouver d'autres) et jette un regard furieux sur Klaus.

Klaus cache son malaise à ce sujet. Vanya... n'était pas vraiment gentille quand elle décrivait ses singeries. Elle les a attribuées à sa recherche compulsive d'attention, et d'accord, il n'a jamais fait d'efforts pour réfuter cela (il est presque sûr que personne ne l'aurait écouté - ironie !). Five a toujours été plus proche de Vanya, et il y a une réelle possibilité qu'il prenne son parti dans cette affaire.

L'idée que Five décide que le portrait de Klaus que donne Le Livre est cent pour cent correct et qu'il le traite comme le reste de leurs frères et sœurs l'a fait auparavant, est... étonnamment douloureuse.

Mais Five dit simplement : « Ne plaisante pas avec ça. »

Klaus mime un cœur blessé pour couvrir son soulagement. « Mais comment vais-je lancer ma comédie de stand-up si les lentilles sont interdites ? Je n'ai qu'un seul spectateur, et il est encore plus mort que moi à l'intérieur ! »

« Vas-tu _un jour_ être à court de blagues sur la mort ? »

Five sonne complètement résigné quand il le dit, alors Klaus n'a aucun problème à répondre : « J'ai assez de matière pour tenir jusqu'à _ta_ mort, à ce moment-là je pourrai tout recommencer. N'est-ce pas génial ? »

Five gémit, et trébuche sur le canapé pour aller dîner.

Il aime parler, bien sûr, mais il a aussi remarqué que Five se détend en entendant la voix d'une autre personne, donc il n'y a pas de problème pour continuer à commenter chaque fois qu'il est visible.

Five sort une boîte de soupe aux légumes, bien que Klaus soit presque sûr de ne pas regarder et qu'il en prenne une au hasard, et qu'il la descende d'un seul coup. Klaus ne peut pas vraiment le gronder à ce sujet sans s'enflammer d'hypocrisie, parce qu'il a fait exactement la même chose avec des choses qui ne sont pas _aussi_ saines que la soupe aux légumes, alors il raconte juste une anecdote de _quelqu'un_ qu'il connaissait qui a fait ça et a failli mourir étouffé. Et puis leur connard de frère profiteur s'est moqué d'eux.

Klaus est assez habitué à ce que Five ne fasse pas attention aux mots qu'il dit (il l’a testé en glissant quelques faux détails, et jusqu'à présent Five ne s'est pas demandé comment Klaus pouvait mettre la main sur un costume Armani à cinq mille dollars, ou apprendre à piloter un avion, ou gagner un combat de kung-fu contre un groupe de ninjas travaillant pour un homme fétichiste des chats persans), c'est pourquoi il est surprenant que Five s'arrête à mi-chemin de l'histoire et le regarde.

« Je suis désolé qu'ils ne t'aient pas cru », dit Five, l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais indéniablement sincère.

Klaus ferme sa bouche.

Il sait à quoi Five fait référence. Vanya, comme le reste de ses frères et sœurs, avait été absolument _furieuse_ lorsque Klaus avait essayé de leur parler de Ben qui se tenait juste à côté d'eux le jour de son enterrement. Pour Klaus, tout cela n'est qu'un grand flou, mais il est presque sûr que Luther a à peine réussi à lui briser les bras et/ou le cou. La reconstitution de la scène dans Le Livre a été brève, mais certainement pas du côté de Klaus.

Five a lu cette section avec un visage complètement vide. C'est la seule page du Livre sans une seule marque.

« Pour être juste envers eux », dit Klaus après une pause, « J'étais assez défoncé. C'est un peu mal vu quand on est à l'enterrement de son frère. »

« Ils n'ont même pas remis en question le fait que tu sois défoncé », dit Five. « Ils ont juste pensé que tu étais un drogué, alors que - tout le monde fait son deuil différemment. Et, encore une fois, _voir les morts est littéralement ton pouvoir_. »

Klaus lui fait un demi-sourire et se demande, peut-être injustement et peut-être pas, si Five aurait dit cela s'il avait été là. S'il n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps, s'il était resté et avait regardé la chute spectaculaire de Klaus se transformer en aiguilles, en poudres et en pilules, s'il s'était tenu à côté de la stupide statue de Ben et avait écouté son frère junkie prétendre voir le fantôme de la seule personne qui rendait la vie à l'Académie supportable.

Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir, alors Klaus prend ce qu'il peut obtenir et dit simplement : « Je suppose que tu as pris toute la logique avec toi, petit frère. Enfin, la moitié. Ben avait l'autre moitié. »

« Clairement », Five marmonne, et jette la boîte de soupe vide. Puis il regarde Klaus et dit, hésitant, « C'est - étrange ? Qu'il ne soit pas là ? »

Klaus se tait.

Bien sûr que c'est étrange - plus qu'étrange, c'est carrément _effrayant_ , et cela vient du fantôme qui voyait les morts. Pendant trente ans, Klaus n'a jamais, jamais été seul, il a toujours vu du mouvement du coin de l'œil et entendu des voix que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre, et il a essayé si désespérément de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de tout cela. Maintenant que c'est enfin arrivé, il trouve l'absence... non pas _i_ _nconfortable_ , mais inopinément béante.

Et Ben ? Ben était - il était toujours là. Parfois, Klaus en prenait trop et il s'en allait, mais ces moments étaient rares et annonçaient généralement une overdose. Aucune de ces périodes n'aurait pu préparer Klaus à sa disparition complète. Près d'un an plus tard, Klaus regarde toujours par-dessus son épaule pour échanger des regards amusés avec son frère ou pour faire une boutade qui pourrait lui mettre un petit sourire sur le visage, mais il vacille quand il n'y a plus personne.

Klaus avait l'habitude d'en vouloir à ses frères et sœurs de ne jamais le croire pour Ben. Mais.... si c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient, si c'est ainsi que la mort et le chagrin se présentent pour les gens normaux, il a découvert qu'il pardonnait beaucoup plus leur comportement lors de l'enterrement. Mon Dieu, pourquoi personne ne lui a dit à quel point ça fait  _ mal _ ?

« Oui », dit Klaus, enfin. « Ça - ouais. »

Il n'est pas du tout contrarié que Five efface cette partie de la chronologie. Five se souviendra, ce qui n'est pas idéal, mais - Ben étant vivant, et personne ne vivant jamais différemment, c'est quelque chose que Klaus donnerait volontiers au monde pour. Le monde est plutôt merdique maintenant, donc c'est un commerce moins impressionnant qu'il ne le serait autrement, mais heureusement, Klaus n'a rien d'autre à faire que de garder son frère en vie et, espérons-le, sain d'esprit.

Five hoche la tête et regarde vers le bas. Il fronce les sourcils. « L'absence de fantômes implique beaucoup de choses sur ce qui a causé l'apocalypse, mais je ne suis pas sûr de  _ toutes _ les connaître. »

« C'est mieux que moi », soupire Klaus. Le souvenir du  _ blanc _ lui traverse la tête, et il réprime un frisson. Il raconte à Five ce dont il se souvient, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'a vraiment d'idée sur ce qui s'est passé. Klaus, grâce à sa nouvelle incapacité à dormir, peut dire avec une certitude absolue qu'il n'y a plus personne en vie dans la ville, ou dans celle qui se trouve à une journée de voyage d'ici. Il est réticent à explorer plus loin de Five, mais avec l'arrivée du printemps, Five évoque l'idée de voyages plus lointains.

Klaus est presque sûr qu'il n'y a plus personne. Five dit qu'il est d'accord, mais Klaus sait qu'il a encore un petit espoir tranquille. Il le nierait s'il était pressé, et il ne voudrait peut-être même pas l'avoir, mais il est toujours là.

Five secoue la tête et jette un coup d'œil à Klaus. « Tu devrais économiser ton énergie. Je vais lire pendant un moment. »

« Bien, bien », Klaus fait un signe de la main. Puis, sans crier gare, il se baisse et prend Five dans ses bras matériels. « Dose quotidienne de câlins ! »

Five siffle, mais il est plus résigné qu’autre chose, et n'essaie pas de se battre. Klaus l'a si bien entraîné.

Peut-être qu'il ne va pas trop foirer après tout.


	14. Chapter 14

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Five fait une nouvelle marque sur la carte. Il a maintenant plusieurs cartes, chacune montrant des choses différentes. De la nourriture, des liquides, d'autres fournitures, des points de repère intéressants (Klaus a insisté), des points d'instabilités....

Cependant, cette carte est plus grande et montre l'ensemble de l'État. Five marque un itinéraire à partir de l'endroit où il se trouve - aller à l'est le mènerait vers _d'_ _autres_ villes, mais aller à l'ouest lui ferait rencontrer de plus grandes villes plus tôt. Et malgré la sécurité qui ne peut venir que d'un éclaireur fantôme à vos côtés, Five déteste aller trop loin de chez lui pour le moment.

Mais il en aura l'occasion. Five essaie de ne pas se sentir amer à ce sujet, et échoue la plupart du temps. Klaus n'a pas demandé où en étaient les équations, et Five n'est pas sûr que ce soit parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé ou parce qu'il sait qu'elles _n’ont pas_...

Oh, Five fait des progrès. Mais c'est lent, c'est un véritable supplice. Five pourrait bien atteindre l'âge de Klaus avant qu'il ne parvienne à le craquer. Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, la perspective de passer plus de temps qu'il n'en a vécu jusqu'à présent dans ce fichu désert qu'est le monde. Il vieillit, plus vieux que ses frères et sœurs ne l'ont jamais été.

Five grogne, soupire et il regarde la carte. L'itinéraire les mènera près de la côte, et Five joue avec l'idée d'envoyer Klaus explorer l'Europe. Il s'en débarrasse. Non pas parce que ce n'est pas pratique, mais parce qu'ils ne savent pas si Klaus doit marcher partout ou s'il existe un moyen plus rapide de se déplacer qu'ils n'ont pas encore découvert. Five ne peut pas se téléporter à travers les  _ océans _ mais peut-être que Klaus peut déplacer son cul fantomatique d'une manière similaire. Si c'est le cas, il serait ridicule de l'envoyer traverser l'Atlantique à pied alors qu'il pourrait être capable de le faire en clignant des yeux dans quelques années.

Honnêtement, si Five n'était pas aussi stressé à l'idée de savoir comment voyager dans le temps, il pourrait développer un complexe sur la façon dont Klaus est si follement adapté à la vie dans l'apocalypse (enfin, "vivre").

En parlant de Klaus -

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il, en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Five. Five ne bouge pas, même si on aurait juré qu'il était seul dans la pièce il y a une seconde. Cela a pris plusieurs mois, mais c’est devenu incrusté dans la vie de Klaus, qui surgit à des moments et des endroits aléatoires (Five fait de son mieux pour ignorer les moments où il  _ n'était pas _ habitué, mais il a un sentiment qui est voué à l'échec, vu la fréquence à laquelle Klaus en parle).

« Planifier notre itinéraire pour explorer quelques endroits au cours de l'été », répond Five, et marque une autre étape du voyage. Il jette un coup d'œil à Klaus. « Jolie robe », dit-il.

« On va faire un _road trip_ ? » Klaus a l'air absolument ravi. "Et _danke_ , je l'ai choisie spécialement."

Five ronge le bout de son stylo. « Ce n'est pas un voyage en voiture », corrige-t-il distraitement. Puis il cligne des yeux et regarde Klaus. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins conduire ? »

« Ha ! Non », sourit Klaus. « Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'essayer. Il faut être capable de dire si les gens dans la rue sont vivants ou morts pour avoir la moindre chance d'être laissé derrière le volant. Pourquoi ? Tu vas mettre le feu à quelque chose ? Canaliser ton Mad Max intérieur ? »

Five ignore ce qui est probablement une référence inepte à la culture pop et fronce les sourcils sur la carte. « … Je ne suis pas sûr », dit-il lentement. « D'un côté, une voiture réduirait _beaucoup_ le temps de voyage. D'autre part, je ne suis pas mécanicien, le carburant serait délicat, et le risque d'accident est élevé. Je vais devoir y réfléchir. »

« Comme tu veux », Klaus hausse les épaules, ce qui est plus un tremblement du corps entier qu'autre chose. « Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

« Je pensais à mai. On reviendrait vers la mi-septembre. »

Klaus siffle. « Quatre mois et demi ? On fait quoi, on cherche l'Eldorado ? »

« Non », dit Five, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est. « Juste - du repérage. Évaluer les dégâts. On peut fouiller partout, je n'aurai qu'à apporter assez de nourriture pour atteindre la prochaine ville, c'est un bonus, et - »

Five parle un peu du parcours et indique les différents objectifs qu'il espère atteindre. Voir jusqu'où s'étend la dévastation, vérifier si la mort est la même pour tout le monde (même si les preuves datent de plus d'un an, les personnes mortes au hasard dans des endroits où il n'y a rien pour les tuer devraient être assez simples à repérer), obtenir une estimation des fournitures qu'il devra  _ un jour _ piller, peut-être trouver quelques manuels qui lui seraient utiles, rechercher des lieux habitables...

« Tu _déménages_ ? » Klaus a l'air effrayé.

Five secoue la tête. « Je suis....pas _maintenant_ , bien sûr. Mais j'ai besoin de garder mes options ouvertes. Les provisions dans cette ville ne dureront pas éternellement, et dans ce cas, il sera plus facile de déménager. »

« Huh », dit Klaus. Il est clair qu'il n'a jamais envisagé cette idée, et regarde la carte comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, avec inquiétude.

Five n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette idée (ses _frères et sœurs_ sont ici), mais c'est un choix logique. Il ne peut pas - il ne peut pas rester attaché à cet endroit pour toujours, pas si cela a un impact sur sa survie.

Et Klaus sera là. Où qu'il aille, au moins un de ses frères et sœurs sera toujours à ses côtés, et… Five pense qu'il peut le faire, s'il y pense comme ça. Klaus a promis, après tout.

Five se secoue. « Allez », dit-il à Klaus. « On devrait probablement y aller avant qu'il fasse trop sombre. »

« Bien », dit Klaus, en détournant son attention de la carte. Il a l'air étrangement discret quand il dit : « Montre le chemin. »

Five range la carte, et le fait.

**********

Klaus n'est pas visible sur le chemin. Il se rapproche de cinquante minutes par jour maintenant, mais tant qu'il ne peut pas tenir pendant au moins trois heures, il n'a pas le droit de le gaspiller. Five sait qu'il n'est pas seul en marchant dans les décombres, mais qu'il aille au diable s'il ne doit pas se le rappeler toutes les quelques minutes.

Delores reste à la base, comprenant qu'il s'agit d'une affaire privée. Five ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Delores. Klaus a admis qu'ils se parlaient parfois, et il l'aime bien tout comme Five.

C'est une étrange petite famille - un adolescent qui se téléporte, le fantôme d'un junkie et la moitié supérieure d'un mannequin, tous ensemble au bout du monde. Klaus a dit que cela ferait une excellente sitcom.

Five donne un coup de pied dans les décombres, et il regarde vers le ciel. Il reste environ une heure de jour. Il reste beaucoup de temps.

Il se demande ce que le monde a pensé du livre de Vanya. S'ils regardaient l'Umbrella Academy comme s'il s'agissait d'une émission de télévision, lointaine et irréelle et la perfection incarnée, pour ensuite tout voir s'effondrer quand Vanya a fait l'impensable et a parlé à tout le monde des fissures dans les fondations.

C'est certainement faussé. Vicieux, en partie. Plus révélateur qu'il ne le voudrait, même s'il savait que c'était probablement le cas en y entrant. Mais Five ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il _ fallait _ l'écrire, que les gens devaient découvrir que l'Umbrella Academy n'était pas parfaite, n'était pas bien, était aussi horriblement, brutalement réelle qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Que malgré cela, ils étaient toujours une famille, autrefois.

Five ralenti pour ensuite faire un arrêt.

Il sent plus qu’il ne voit Klaus devenir visible, se tenir immobile et silencieux derrière lui. Five n'a jamais pensé que Klaus pouvait être l'une de ces choses, mais cette dernière année lui a montré beaucoup de choses sur Klaus auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant.

Five s'éclaircit la gorge et, pour la première fois en un an, parle à quelqu'un - quelqu'un - qui n'est ni Klaus ni Delores.

« Hé », dit-il sur la tombe de ses frères et sœurs. « Je - je ne suis pas venu ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé. »

Le vent souffle doucement, agitant le tissu en lambeaux sur les poteaux qu'il a utilisés pour marquer les lieux. Il fouille les ruines de l'Académie pour trouver les vêtements, aujourd'hui presque méconnaissables. Trois mois avant que Klaus n'apparaisse, il a fait deux autres marqueurs pour Vanya et Ben, bien qu'il sache maintenant qu'il ne trouvera jamais aucun des deux.

« L'hiver est arrivé », ajoute Five. « Et je ne pouvais pas sortir - enfin, Klaus m'y a obligé, mais seulement autour de la bibliothèque. Et puis - j'ai trouvé ton livre, Vanya. »

Creuser les tombes a été la partie la plus difficile. Il n'a jamais été le plus fort, même de ses frères et sœurs non-Luther, son style de combat étant plutôt basé sur la vitesse et l'agilité, et cela se traduisait mal par le fait de creuser des trous dans le sol. De ce fait, les tombes sont peu profondes qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

En théorie, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses frères et sœurs. En pratique, il ne peut même pas leur donner un enterrement décent.

« C'était plutôt bien », lui dit-il. « Merci de - d'avoir dit aux gens à quel point je suis intelligent. »

Même si c'était une des parties biaisées. Si Five était vraiment intelligent, il n'aurait pas fui dans l'apocalypse, laissé sa famille derrière lui et n'aurait pas réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir. S'il avait été intelligent, il serait resté. Il aurait dû rester.

Five entend un léger rire derrière lui, mais il semble peiné. Il cligne des yeux. Il semble y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas dans sa vision.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parlé avant », dit-il. « Pas même une fois. Je - » Il y a une obstruction soudaine dans la gorge de Five, et il doit avaler plusieurs fois avant que cela ne disparaisse. « Je n'ai pas - je ne voulais pas, parce que si je l'avais fait, alors ça - ça aurait été réel. »

Plus réel que les rochers et les ruines, plus réel que les conserves et les cafards, plus réel que les feux, les vents, les cendres et les tempêtes. Plus réel que l'apocalypse - cela aurait été la fin du monde.

Il doit y faire face un jour.

« Mais cela fait un an », dit-il, le paysage s'estompe et se déplace devant lui, « et je vais être là pour - beaucoup plus, donc. Tu me manques. » Il cligne des yeux. « Je t'aime. »

Puis il y a des bras autour de lui, le tirant dans la poitrine de son frère, et les jambes de Five lâchent sous lui et il pleure. Pas des gémissements forts, mais des sanglots déchiquetés et brisés qui ne font presque pas de bruit, sauf le halètement quand il respire. Le genre de pleurs qu'il refuse de faire depuis un an maintenant, le genre de pleurs qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant.

Le genre qui lui dit au revoir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Partie 4 : This is for the ones who stand**

**Ceci est pour ceux qui se tiennent debout**

Klaus tient Five dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleure et ne prête pas attention à la sensation de déchirement qui se répand dans son corps plus il est corporel. Il est presque sûr qu'il ne pourra pas se manifester pleinement pendant au moins une semaine après cela, mais cela en vaut la peine. Il ne lâcherait pas prise même si Ben lui-même se présentait et demandait.

C'est quelque temps plus tard que Five s'arrête de pleurer, et qu'il se tient tout doucement dans les bras de Klaus. Au moins, quand Klaus vérifie, il l'est. Klaus ne sent plus rien, à part peut-être un léger picotement au bout de ses doigts. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela a duré, et il ne sait pas non plus combien de temps il peut tenir sans perdre sa cohérence.

Klaus se demande furieusement s'il doit en parler à Five, ou s'il doit continuer à le tenir dans ses bras et risquer de ne plus pouvoir se présenter pour la prochaine fois, même si c'est pour longtemps, lorsque Five aura résolu le problème pour lui. Il renifle, tranquillement, et se retire de l'étreinte de Klaus. Klaus hésite, mais il devient incorporel et pousse un soupir de soulagement devant l'allégement du fardeau. Même alors, il doit se battre pour rester visible, et il sait qu'il doit clignoter toutes les quelques secondes.

Five le regarde et une expression douloureuse traverse son visage. « D- »

« Si tu t'excuses », dit Klaus, et même si ça fait mal de parler, mais il est sûr que ça ne se verra pas, « je vais utiliser encore plus d’énergie pour te frapper au visage. »

Et Five sourit même à ça, si on peut appeler ça un sourire quand le reste de son visage est taché de larmes et qu'il a l'air de vouloir pleurer à nouveau. Klaus décide de le compter, parce que mon Dieu, ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient un meilleur aujourd'hui.

« Ok », dit Five. « D'accord. » 

Klaus lui sourit en retour. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais il pense qu'il peut faire une exception pour aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, il est presque sûr que ça doit compter pour quelque chose.

« Nous devrions probablement rentrer », dit Five, après quelques instants, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour se mettre debout.

Klaus fait un signe de tête, au lieu d'essayer de parler à nouveau, mais il ne fait pas non plus d'autre mouvement.

Le soleil est maintenant presque à mi-chemin sous l'horizon. La lumière mourante envoie des lances de couleur à travers les nuages, transformant le ciel en une toile brillante de rouges, de violets et d'oranges. C'est honnêtement l'une des plus belles choses que Klaus ait jamais vues.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment le ressentir.

Les tombes se dressent comme elles le font depuis un an - solides et hautes, et donc très, très fragiles. Klaus regarde le repère où son propre corps est enterré, puis celui de Ben à côté.

Pourquoi sa gorge se ferme-t-elle alors qu'aucun des deux n'est réellement là ?

Klaus a du mal à regarder les autres tombes. Autant il était éloigné d'eux, autant il en avait assez qu'ils décident que leurs conneries étaient plus importantes que les siennes, autant il ne pouvait pas vraiment supporter de les voir parfois - c'était sa famille. Cela signifiait quelque chose, même si papa pensait que ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air.

« Hé, Five ? » dit-il. 

« Ouais ? »

« Quand tu reviendras... » Klaus se mord la lèvre. « Tu devrais me rendre sobre. »

Five se tourne pour lui faire face, et bon sang, rester visible devient un peu difficile maintenant. « Quoi ? »

« Le petit moi ne va pas aimer ça », Klaus rit un peu, car c'est un euphémisme, « mais il en a vraiment besoin. »

« Euh, ok », dit Five, en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi-même ? »

Klaus cligne des yeux, et perd sa visibilité pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Hein ? » dit-il, quand il peut se forcer à revenir sur le plan physique.

« Klaus », et Five papillonne très rapidement maintenant. « Klaus, je vais nous ramener tous les deux. Tu - tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh », dit Klaus. « Non ? Pourquoi ? »

Five semble touché. Ses mains forment des poings, mais ça n'arrête pas leurs tremblements. « Parce que - toi - je ne te laisse pas ici ! »

« ...Mais si tu changes la ligne du temps, je n'existerai pas vraiment », dit lentement Klaus.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas pensé. Il est en paix avec le fait qu'en défaisant l'apocalypse, Five s'assurera que Klaus le fantôme n'a jamais existé, et Klaus oubliera tout cela. Il n'existera que dans les souvenirs de Five, et même si c'est un peu dommage, Klaus est d'accord avec cela si cela signifie que le reste de ses frères et sœurs peuvent revenir à la vie et que le monde est sauvé. C'est une sorte de film d'action héroïque, et pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, Klaus a su que sa mort ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être crachée. L'idée de disparaître en échange d'une remise en ordre du monde est honnêtement très bien dans le livre de Klaus.

Sauf que Five le regarde comme s'il venait de dire qu'il allait reconstituer l'apocalypse une nouvelle fois. « Oui, c'est pour ça que je te ramène avec moi ! »

« ...Tu m'as perdu », admet Klaus, et il sait qu'il est en train de clignoter comme une mauvaise chaîne du câble mais c'est clairement important pour Five, et honnêtement Klaus aimerait aussi vraiment savoir dans quelles conditions Five a opéré ces six derniers mois (?) parce qu'apparemment elles sont toutes le contraire des siennes.

Five c'est - oh putain, il pleure encore, putain Klaus ne voulait pas faire ça. Five grince des dents et se penche en avant et mon Dieu, il a l'air  _ désespéré _ , Klaus peut compter sur une main avec des doigts restants combien de fois il a vu Five ressembler à ça, et puis il dit, sans aucun doute, « Je t'emmène avec moi. Nous y allons  _ ensemble _ .  Toi - tu m'as promis, alors je te promets que je ne te quitterai pas. D'accord ? »

Klaus ne peut pas parler, et pas seulement parce qu'il est presque sûr qu'il ne peut vraiment pas y arriver. Il y a une sensation dans sa poitrine, où elle s'est engourdie il y a quelques minutes, et il pense que c'est peut-être de la chaleur.

Il hoche la tête, en silence, et le ressent car il ne peut finalement plus se retenir. Five ne le quitte pas des yeux, et Klaus n'arrête même pas les larmes quand elles commencent.

« Ok », dit Klaus à voix haute, et même si Five ne l'entend pas, il a l'impression qu'un poids de dix millions de kilos vient de lui tomber dessus. « Ok. »

Il y retourne. Il ne va pas être effacé. Five ne va pas partir.

Klaus trouve qu'il est plutôt d'accord avec ça.


End file.
